Web of Waves
by combatlighting
Summary: The sequel of Web of Bond is released.Otherwise known as my Spectacular Spider-Man 3.Evrything was not bad for Peter Parker but that easy life will be easily diminished as new Villains rise,new unexpected comrades show up,romance problems and a sarcasrtic alien Symbiote that lives permantetely lives inside Peter just another day of your Spectacular Spider-Man
1. Transmutation

**I'M BACK! I am so sorry this took so long to update I have no excuse except I couldn't come up with anything but now I'm back and now for everyone that has been waiting for months...the sequel of Web of Bond RETURNS!**

 **BEHOLD WEB OF WAVES**

 **####################################################################################################################**

On the roof of Jewelry Center,several masked burglars bust out of a group heads towards a helicopter waiting for them with its rotors slowly spinning

Spider-Man lands on a beam nearby watching them with his usual costume consisting white spider symbols,black metalic gloves on his...well shaped red lighting bolts on his thighs with web patterns along with

As the group runs across the roof, the final man's feet are webbed up and he lead man tries to get the next man's -Man webs it and hits the second man when he pulls it men look back to see the wallcrawler on a wall with the man readies a weapon and fires small metal balls at the hero. In mid-air, the balls form spikes and embed themselves into the Spider-Man runs along the wall away from the lands in front the men who continues leaps up and the man tries to follow for him his spiked balls hit a bunch of boxes held up by a crane above boxes fall knocking him out

Spider-Man slides down a webline to see the helicopter pilot struggle to take grabs the would-be escapee and throws him webs up another man and pulls him into the helicopter knocking him -Man then leaps through the helicopter knocking down two more man tries to come up behind him and bat the hero with his -Man dodges the attack and webs an electrical box on the wall. The man looks confused until Spider-Man pulls the box into his head knocking him down

Suddenly his Spider-Sense goes off and he sees two more men with guns -Man leaps into the air flips around and webs the two lands then pulls them together knocking them then spots another man lifting a box and throws it at Spider-Man kicks -Man webs him up and lets him hang off the side of the building

The pilot gets up and reenters the presses a button and gets the helicopter to lift -Man sees the man flee but another man stands and fires his gun at does a flip over the man's shoulders before he webs a vertical beam and swings around as the man continues swing takes him to the helicopter and he flies -Man grabs the pilot and throws him presses the button deactivating the pilot falls into the other man and the two are knocked -Man sends a webline to the helicopter and other to the building pulling them together and connects -Man lands on the building and sends out another leaps across the street and connects another to the building to stop the helicopter's descent which finally stops making the crowd on the street get out of their cars and stare up in amazement

[scene change]

Police exit through the door but are shocked to see all the unmasked criminals tied up in a giant webbing Spider-Man was crouching on a building looking over

Spider-Man:Not too bad if I do say so myself

Symbiote: _'Meh'_

Spider-Man: _'I wasn't expecting from you'_

Symbiote:' _Whatever doesn't mean that I still can't comment on anything'_

With a roll of his eyes Spider-Man does a backflip believing that his work was done webbing his camera back to the distance between the ground and himself was getting closer he webs two buildings doing a flip while his costume was surrounded by black liquid making him go back being a 16 year old Peter walks away from the alley he's been in just now

His Spider-Sense tingles as he turns around seeing some guy who was peeking at him runs away

Peter:' _Oh great what now'_

Peter runs to another corner his symbiote changing him to his alter -Man fires a webline at a pole sticking to the surfaces watching the same guy who was spying on him continue to run off

Spider-Man:Who is that creep?Some mugger after my money? Hey, if I could find any on me I'd split it with him

However the building that Spider-Man is on explodes and he begins to -Man shoots a web line onto a flag pole which stops him from falling

Spider-Man:If those explosions were accidental then I'm the Human Torch. (sees 4 thugs running out of the burning building) Well looks like they're not heading for night school

He webs one of the thug's leg pulling him upwards as the three other thugs were oblivious to thug that got his leg webbed was now stuck in the wall webbed all over his body

Spider-Man:You know it's not nice robbing stores in mr Spider-Man's neighborhood can you say I wanna go to jail?

One of the thugs stops running noticing that one of his was missing

Thug 1:Where's Joe?

Thug 2:Who cares let's get out of here!

Spider-Man was now in front of them standing upside down on his web

Spider-Man:Well well if it isn't the lover diamonds from America

Thug 3:It's Spider-Man!

Spider-Man:What?!Spider-Man?Where?Oh wow I-I just get so flustered meeting a celebritiy I just don't know what to say

Thug 2:How about you say goodbye

One of the thugs uses a rocket launcher to shoot at Spider-Man swings back still holding onto his web as another rocket misses him

Thug 2:Stay still!

Spider-Man:But if I do doesn't that mean that I'll get hurt?

Spider-Man lowers himself as the three of them run up to him trying to attack Spider-Man but he kept swinging back and forth which was hillarious to that enough was enough Spider-Man webs up all of them trapping them together leaving them to the -Man also grabs his camera which he webbed to a building and set to take pictures of him

Spider-Man: _'Still though I wonder who that stalker was?_

Symbiote: _'Eh problably nobody'_

[Jameson's office,The next day]

Robbie was standing looking at Peter's pictures as each one of them had a perfect clear visual detail on them

Robbie:I gotta say Pete these are all my years as an editor I've never seen anyone someone as you

Peter:Ah thanks mr Robertson it's no big deal real

Robbie:I don't even know how you even get these shots

Jameson: (shows up in front of them) That's what I wanna know!Tell me Parker what's your secret?

Peter:Uhh a good telephone lense and a lot of lu-luck I guess

Jameson:Ya sure you're not hiding anything else?!

Peter:So do I get my paycheck?

Jameson:Paycheck?Paycheck?!Parker are you out of your mind if you don't get out in 0.2 seconds then YOU'RE FIRED!

Peter made a nervous chuckle before nooding his head leaving the office

Peter: _'Well isn't this just wonderful he has no use for me,he hates Spider-Man I bet he can't stand himself'_

Symbiote: _'I highly doubt it'_

When the elevator was opened Peter was surprised that the person he saw was the same guy who was stalking him last night

Symbiote:' _Well this is a surprise'_

Peter:' _Yeah no kidding'_

Peter was gone to the elevator which the so called stalker was Mac Gargan wearing a plain purple shirt with green pants,black hair,silver eyes waking to Jameson't office with Robbie already gone doing his own work

Gargan:He almost spotted me last night I-I just can't get any breaks on that Parker kid

Jameson:You're worthless Gargan!

Gargan:C-Come on Jameson don't call me have been making fun of me my whole life

Jameson:I can see must know Spider-Man that has to be how he gets those photos!

Jameson was now walking back with his hands behind his back as both of them were oblivious that Spider-Man was watching them

Spider-Man: _'So that's what old fuzzhead is up to.I would love nothing more then just bash in there but luckily for them I gotta go to school'_

Spider-Man jumps out from the window swinging away

Jameson:Wait a second! I think I have a trick up my sleeve

Gargan:Wha-What is it?

Jameson: (smirks) Just follow me

[ESU lab]

Warren:I made all the preparations

Warren was sitting on his chair typing buttons on the computer while Gargan was standing near the tube where unknowingly to everyone that a part of Peter's symbiote was there but it had gotten a little bigger where it was about the same size where the symbiote first arrived on Earth

Warren gets up as he takes out the tech same he used on Mark Allan as it was preety much the same but this time the chemical was somewhat between brown and this should be like the one he had studied from Octavious's notes with Rhino subdurnal armour but this time however it would be more different as this should make the subject more agile and flexible and there would be no need for a remote to go on and off with the transformation

Warren:Now Mac if you would take off your shirt please

Confused by this Gargan does it anyway taking off his purple injects the tech gun in Gargan's body making him cringe before Warren pulled it looks at himself in confusion

Gargan:I don't feel any different

Before anyone else could say anything at all Gargan started to hug his grits his teeth as it felt like he was literally freezing to death,grunts could be heard as well

Jameson:Warren what's wrong with him?!

Warren:Everything will be alright.I reconstructed Gargan's DNA to match the genetic code of a scorpion.I chose the scorpion because it is a natural predator of the spider

As he said this the green pants were ripped from Gargan as his muscles have increased was yelling in pain as his face was changing or to be more precise the colour of his face was light brown as his eyes went a lot bigger,much bigger as they looked the same like Spider-Man's bug eyed lenses but a little bigger and they were black but inside the lenses there were green his neck to back there was a tube forming under his skin as a long black tail comes forth the tube as it looked the same like Doctor Octopus's tentacle but the only difference was that there was only one spike on the near end of the tail but the spike much more larger and more deadly the right and left sides of his back they were pure black but on the front of his chest was light brown till it reached his knees which were was even a black diamonds that came from his elbows on each side

Gargan stopped yelling in pain as he stood up before Jameson and Warren

Jameson:At last Spider-Man has finally met his match!

[Midtown High]

Peter was opening his own locker stuffing his books in closes it,turning his head seeing Liz doing the same turns her head flashing a smile

Liz:Hi Petey

Peter:Uh...hi Liz

Liz:So mr Super Hero did anything interesting happen while you were swinging

Peter:L-Liz you really shouldn't use the you know what in front of-

Liz:In front of who?There's nobody here but us right now

The of them were walking to their own class

Peter:Well yeah but still…

Liz:Ok ok I won't mention it but I will still bring it up on our dates

Peter: (sighs) Ok fine you win

The two of them were in the class in no time as everyone else was standing up talking about some mentally took a deep breath as he was approaching Gwen and would be really hard for him since he was still with Liz and Gwen was still with was even more complicated since he no longer had any feelings for Gwen...at least...he hoped he didn't

Peter:Uh hey guys

Harry:Yo Pete how's it hanging man

Peter:Oh you know...good

Gwen:Are you alright?You kinda look beat up

Peter:Ehehe I-I-I was just having some late nights

Harry:Tell me...are you still hanging around with that murdering bug…

The atmosphere grew tense with them as Peter and Gwen didn't really say anything

Peter:Harry I don't think he really mean to kill him

Harry: (growls) Yes he did and someday I'll get him for it that the next time you see him

Peter was faced with guilt remembering what happened with the final battle against him and the considered himself lucky as the school bell rings making the first class with Aaron Waren telling everyone to sit down

[scene change]

Helicopters was flying around New York City making a turn on the left before spotting Spider-Man swinging around

Worker:This is J3 bro speaking we have a spider heading south

[scene change]

Worker 2:Copy that we finally found him mr Jameson

Spider-Man: _'Oh great,wonderful,just perfect I have 3 science papers to do until Friday.I have to study all night for a big exam and to make things worse I'm having a zero with Harry'_

Unknown to him Scorpion was crouching on a building watching the web head swinging by

Jameson: **Get ready Scorpion!**

Scorpion:I hear ya loud and clear

Spider-Man: _'Wonder if my web swinging will help me rela-_

His Spider-Sense tingles as he looks up seeing Scorpion jumping at him on his back making the webline of them were falling but Spider-Man uses his agility safely landing on a rooftop with Scorpion doing something similiar

Spider-Man:Who are you supposed to be?

Scorpion:The real hero you freak!

Spider-Man:This is a joke right?

Scorpion responded by whiping his tail but missed when Spider-Man leapt out of the way

Spider-Man:Ok this is not a if you wanna join the Fantastic Four then you're at the wrong place

Scorpion shot out acid from his tail but Spider-Man jumps getting away from the new Super Villain leaping from a pipe before jumping sticking to a wall

Spider-Man: _'Highly corrosive acid I get the feeling he's not exactly into male bonding'_

He looks at Scorpion expectiong to see him except he wasn't there at all

Spider-Man:Where did he go?!

Scorpion:Over here!

Spider-Man looks above his head and sees the Scorpion crawling on the the Scorpion throws a punch Spider-Man jumps out of the way and begins to web swing Scorpion leaps from the wall and when he is over Spider-Man's head he breaks the -Man begins to he is able to grab hold of a flag pole and stops himself from falling

Spider-Man: _'I gotta get this creep away before some innocent bystander gets hurt'_

Spider-Man jumps to the side of the building

Spider-Man:Hey paul let's play follow the leader!

Symbiote: _'That joke is really old'_

Spider-Man: _'Shut up'_

Running to the other side of .Spider-Man was shocked to see Scorpion right in front of him,laughing at him

The helicopter which Jameson was in flies overhead seeing Scorpion wiping his tail at Spider-Man but the masked hero continued to dodge the then grabs the walkie talkie on the copter

Jameson: **That's it Gargan finish him off!**

Scorpion:Who's doing this fight me or you!

Spider-Man:Who are you talking to?!

Scorpion:Wouldn't you like to know

Scorpion slams his tail down trying to hit -Man jumps out of the way and his tail hits the roof of the building causing it to break apart causing debris to Spider-Man is able to catch the debris with his web before it could hit the people charges at Spider-Man and knocks him onto the next building over

Jameson: **Go!Go!Give him in!**

Spider-Man got thrown back after a punch from Scorpion but recovers and in response he covers Scorpion in his uses the spike on his tail to break free

Scorpion:Did you really expect your crummy webs to stop me?!

Spider-Man:The thought has crossed my mind

Scorpion charges at Spider-Man jumps out of the way Scorpion grabs his leg with his tail and slams him onto the lifts Spider-Man above his head and throws him into a water once again attempts to spray Spider-Man with Spider-Man jumps out of the way and the acid hits the legs holding the water tower -Man was running away but Scorpion whacks him with his taill as the water tower falls on top of Spider-Man knocking him out

Scorpion:HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!Well how about that?! I defeated Spider-Man!By the one and only...SCORPION

Jameson: **Quit stalling Gargan!Unmask him!**

Scorpion was doing just before he could he sees the reflection of widens his eyes truly seeing himself for the first then holds his head in pain

Scorpion:What's...happening to me?!

Jameson: **What are you waiting for?!Unmask him now!**

Scorpion:I'm a freak...a moster...freak...monster

Jameson: **Nevermind I'll just go down there and unmask him myself!**

The helicopter was getting down but Angry at Jameson Scorpion uses his tail to hit the pilot of the helicopter then flies off to get away from Scorpion

Jameson:What are you doing?!

Worker 2:What do you think?!Getting away from that freak as far as possible

Jameson:No!Go down,now!

Worker 2:I am when I get back to base!You might want to but I have a family to think about

[Daily Bugle]

Jameson goes into his office and sees Robbie watching a news report about Scorpion rampaging through the city as the entire staff member were here watching it

Foswell:Jonah you're not gonna believe this!

Jameson could only watch with horror on his eyes watching Scorpion rampaging all over the city

What had he done?This-This wasn't supposed to reason why he even did this was because of the hatred of the wall so was because he hated men in was a believer that they were hiding something behind thus wearing the was worried that he would have bad influence on children who may even try to perform tricks like he would making them get was the reason why he hired Warren to help and his hatred for Spider-Man but he never knew it would backfire on him so greatly

[scene change]

The black suited Spider-Man who was known as black costume was similiar but different to Spider-Man's as for one the costume had no web patterns white logo on the chest was quite similiar to Spider-Man's and the back logo was the same except the lines were slightly now he was swinging in search for Scorpion while looking at the destruction

Symbiote:We gotta find that guy before he levels all over Manhattan

[ESU lab]

Warren:It appears that the genetic realigment is making mr Gargan mentally unstable

Warren was going over through his laptop checking to see what was wrong with Gargan that was making him didn't fully understand this himself as this never happened he somehow accidently use too much scorpion DNA that it must have overwhelmed Gargan's human DNA theoretically this would make sense but-

At that moment, Scorpion breaks through the wall and into the laboratory shocking Warren and Debra as Scorpion grabs Warren bythe collar

Scorpion:Warren!Fix me!Make me like I was!

Warren:I'm afraid that won't be see the proccess is regenerating nuclear chain reaction is too out of control

Scorpion widens as he suddenly started groaning in pain

(throws Warren and gets away) ' _Jamesooooooon'_

[Daily Bugle]

Nothing else had changed as everyone else were remaining the same like else tensed when a thump was heard and it was quite a loud one and they knew it wasn't one of them

Betty:What was that?

Scorpion's tail comes through the window as nearly everyone screamed in panic when the tail grabbed Jameson and Scorpion was now jumping away from building to building

Jameson:Gargan what are you doing?!

Scorpion:You'll live long enough to find out!

Police were now trying to catch up with Scorpion as they were hot after his heels

Jean:Can we got a shot at him?

George:Negative it looks like he has a hostage

[scene change]

Symbiote was standing on a bulding as he had Peter's phone talking to someone

Symbiote: **No really Aunt May everything is ok we-I just won't make it in lunch**

Aunt May: **But Peter I invinted Anna Watson and Mary Jane**

 **Symbiote:Oh right,right we uh-I forgot can't make it in launch right now the traffic...it's terrible** (sees Scorpion with Jonah along with the police) **in fact it's really crawling...listen Aunt May I really gotta go**

Aunt May: **Alright but don't stay out too late dear**

Symbiote: **Don't worry Aunt May everything will be alright**

Symbiote ends the phone call and he swings after Scorpion

Spider-Man: _'Did I really just see Jameson with Scorpion? I think I need to start wearing glasses again'_

Symbiote:' _You're telling us'_

[OsCorp industries]

Jameson:Oscorp?Why are you heading there?!

Scorpion:Cause radiation made me this way.I'll use their nuclear reactor to change back who I was.I'll punch a hole in it and get the radiation I think it's in the middle somewhere (looks at the roof) aha got it!

Jameson:Gargan you're insane you'll unleash radiation on the whole city!

Scorpion: (lets go of Jonah) Not my problem

Scorpion sprays acid from his melts a hole in the roof of OsCorp

Symbiote:And away he goes!

Symbiote arrives and knocks the Scorpion through the hole and grabs Jameson before he can fall through the hole

Symbiote:Mind telling us what you're doing here Jameson and something tells us we don't wanna know

Symbiote uses a webline to lower himself and Jameson into settled down Symbiote sticks to the ceilings looking around

Symbiote:A nuclear reactor?Why can't villains ever chose to attack bakeries?

Symbiote gets attacked by when Symbiote dodges one of Scorpions punches Scorpion accidentally hit a switch on a computer and starts a nuclear meltdown sounding the alarm

Jameson:What's that alarm?!

Symbiote:Oh no...the Scorpion just activated the neutron absorbing controller behind that door they're automatically getting removed from the nuclear chamber (points to the door)

Symbiote starts dodging Scorpion's punches before he webs his eyes punching him in the face as he does a backflip getting some distance

Symbiote:The rate of the chain reaction them the nuclear vision in the chamber we don't get them out of here then the heat will make that blow and we'll all turn into walking nightlights

Jameson:Is there a way to stop it?!

Symbiote: (sees the console) The console!The red button we're betting for our underwear that's the emergency shutdown

Jameson:How do you know stuff like this?

Symbiote:Hey who do we look like,the Tick?

At that moment Scorpion begins to pound at a big metal door in an attempt to get to the nuclear core

Scorpion:I must get to the core!

Symbiote:Hold it scorpie you don't know what you're doing!

Symbiote webs his tail but Scorpion flings him across the Symbiote is able to cling to the runs over to the computer console and raises his hand to hit the Scorpion grabs Jameson's hand with his tail

Scorpion:What do you think you're doing?!

Jameson:You heard him! If I don't hit that red button or the reactor will melt down!The city will be destroyed by radiation!

Scorpion:As long as I get what I'm after then I don't care!

Scorpion throws Jameson across the room but is caught by Symbiote

Symbiote:Look if we continue to meet like this tongues will begin to wag

Symbiote flips over Jameson as he begins to attack flips his tail to attack Symbiote but he grabs his tail stoping him

Symbiote:Ha got your tail!What are you gonna do now

Scorpion:Glad you asked

Scorpion extends his tail trapping Symbiote surprising grabs Symbiote and he wraps his arms around him and begins to squeeze him tighter and tighter suffocating manages to his arm free webbing Scorpion's eyes but Scorpion was not letting go at Jameson tackles Scorpion and Scorpion drops Symbiote

Scorpion:Why in the world would you risk your life out of HIM of all people?!

Jameson:I may hate Spider-Man...but you...you're an even greater evil and heaven help me he's the only who can stop you

Spider-Man: _'Did I just hear that right?JJ is on my side?'_

Symbiote: _'It's offical we are going insane'_

Scorpion: (walks to Symbiote) Not if I squash you first!

Jameson:SCORPION!YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORM,AN INSECT

Scorpion:I told you not to call me names!

This distracts Scorpion long enough for Symbiote to run over to the Scorpion is able to run over and push him out of the fires acid at Symbiote which misses him melting a computer

Symbiote:' _This gives us an idea'_ You don't like names, 's too bad to us your nothing but a two bit,no account second rated,sewer breath,baboon with the brain of a pigeon and the face of an eel

Scorpion gets really tries to hit Symbiote with his Symbiote reaches inside the computer that was damaged by Scorpion's acid and pulls out some soon as Scorpion's tail touches the electricity from the wires passes through Scorpion's tail and goes through his entire body electrocuting distracts Scorpion long enough for Jameson to run over to the computer and push the red button and stop the nuclear accidentally hits the ceiling with his tail causing it to collapse about to collapse on Jameson

Symbiote:Jameson look out!

Symbiote caught the falling debris in a net made from his then falls to to ground and Symbiote webs him up.

Scorpion: (groans in pain) Oh my head.I knew I never should have left Brookyln

Symbiote: (walks to Jonah and goes to shake his hand) Thanks JJ,for backing us guess things will be different between us,huh

Jameson:No way! This doesn't change a thing between us! I still won't rest until you've been unmasked and eliminated!

Spider-Man: _'Figures'_

Symbiote:Fair enough pickle puss and we won't rest till you've cut your we're even

Symbiote begins to jump from the hole where Scorpion went through but comes back down in an upside down position

Symbiote:Oh and fuzz head thanks for saving our lives! (leaves)

Jameson:GRRRRRRRRR SPIDER-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

[scene change]

Symbiote was swinging across New York thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago

Symbiote:Jameson saving us is like Moriarty saving Sherlock sure is full of surprises

[scene change]

Later that night Symbiote changed back to Spider-Man as he was standing on a building now fully healed

Spider-Man:Well Scorpion is in jail,Jonah is problably writing something nasty about at least things should be fine for a while

?:I wouldn't exactly count on that..spider

Spider-Man was shook to the body could not respond properly with his head moving slowly his breath hitching along with heart was beating like never before as the voice of the owner was literally the last person Spider-Man was expecting to see

Black Cat,right here,right now standing in front him with a smile

Spider-Man:Cat…?What are you...doing here?

Symbiote:'I would like to know as well'

Black Cat said nothing as she was moving,walking towards him

Black Cat:Well...after we escaped from prison you left my father to rot in jail...I was really angry at you to the point where I hated you

Spider-Man:Yeah I remember…

Black Cat:After that I've been thinking what my father said...about him killing someone called Ben Parker

Spider-Man:...

Black Cat:The more I thought about it the less angry I became.I knew my father well even though he wasn't really much around in my personal was many things but a murderer he was did not mean to kill him on purpose.I realized that I was a fool for what I said to you before.I calmed down so I came to look for you so I could apologize

Black Cat was standing really close to the web swinger putting her hands on his shoulders before she was lifting them making Spider-Man shudder at her smooth hands even though they were covered by slowly lifts his mask not enough to expose his identity but enough to go above his nose

Black Cat:I'm sorry

Spider-Man:Cat wait-

Spider-Man got even more shocked when she pressed her lips against his should have pushed her away gently telling her that he had someone else in his knew this,he just did and yet...he put his hands on her hips as he began to kiss her back

 **####################################################################################################################**

 **Phew finally uploaded.I really hope you guys liked this chapter I know it's been a few months since I wrote something like this so I MAY be a little if there wasn't enough drama but there wasn't really need for any I think for this reason why this took so long to release this sequel was because I literally could not come up with you guys and girls read my other stories you would see that I was uploading other stories and I highly apologize for this**

 **Guys I also need a lot of help right now for this might think this might not take as long as before but you are dead wrong my friends.I need you guys to make suggestions like full detailed episodes in reviews or you could even PM me for some suggestions as well**

 **Remember that I'm trying to make this like Greg Weisman wanted it too but twist it in my version as can also check for fan episodes for season 3 in the fan wiki.I would really appreciate this.I would also try to put your names in it for the suggestions like I didn't put it then I must have forgot trust me that happens**

 **Also here's the link in how Scorpion looks like**

 **www .google .ba / search?q=spectacular+spider+man+scorpion &client=opera&hs=Vql&dcr=0&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=l3H2O5l77b8UjM%253A%252ClV-OLHCVzkqkrM%252C_&usg=_RQovtJeaLmaCg-OdFfL1bOXrJYc%3D&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwis64-KtaXaAhXDY8AKHaNCD1IQ9QEILDAC#imgrc=l3H2O5l77b8UjM:**

 **THE END**


	2. H2O

In the ESU lab Gwen sprayed over the glass cleaning it where it contained the red and blue spiders as she seemed to be deep in thought not really paying much attention

Warren:You seem to be troubled miss Stacy

Gwen spun around startled a bit seeing the doctor behind her

Warren:Where's your intern mister Parker?

Gwen:He's...just problably taking pictures of the Bugle

Warren:Ah I see he's not really that useful is he?Now I see why the Connors fired him in the place

Gwen:No I...look he's not but...he can be complicated to understand at times

Warren:You seemed to be troubled? If there is anything I can do for you just ask

Gwen: (smiles) Thanks but you don't need to I'm just having some...high school drama

Warren:Ah well I can see you are having problems...it's okay I don't think I would worry about that too much if I were teenagers your age go through this remember that the currency of your position should not let it dominate you dominate be patient and play your cards you future is bright or not by the time you become an adult you become more mature and resonsible and one day you would look back at all of this and laugh at it

Gwen:...Thank you for the words

Warren:My pleasure miss Stacy

In that exact moment Peter Parker burts through the doors making his enterance into the lab

Peter:S-Sorry I'm late! I was held up

Symbiote: _'Hey look your ex crush is here'_

Peter:' _Gee I didn't notice'_

Warren:Don't let this happen again mr Parker now if you'll excuse me

Before anyone else could say anything Warren was already going to his office closing the door leaving the two teenagers-oh and uh Eddie as well alone

Symbiote: _'Wow I can literally feel the awkardness rising and you didn't even spoke to her that has got be a new record'_

Peter: _'You just love doing this don't you?'_

Symbiote:' _Preety much'_

Peter:So...uh what are we doing for today?

Gwen:...

Peter:Or we're gonna still give each other the whole silent treatment thing?

Gwen said nothing as she contined to do her own work

Symbiote:'-

Peter: _'Not a word!'_

Eddie:Alright since you two are having trouble to talk with one another I'll break some news for called they're allowing us to visit...Max

Both teen's eyes widen in surprise hearing this

Symbiote: _'Well...this will be an interesting visit'_

scene change]

Ashley:I have to warn you Max has been moved to intense care 's... condition hasn't improved much to say the least so don't get your expectations too isn't someone you once knew

Eddie:Thanks for the warning Ashley but I-I mean we have to see we'vebeen preety close to one anohter for a while

Ashley:Well if you say so…

The asian woman was leading them to the floor above which looked far more wider but much less cozy then the first floor they were in right less then a minute they managed to reach their destination as onto the door on their left seeing a man in a green containment suit

Gwen:M-

Ashley: (whispers) Don't use the m word! It'll make himangry just say Electro

Gwen:Oh...h-hey Electro

Electro perks his head up with someone calling his name in interest but that interest was sortly dissmised at the four people in front of him

Electro:I remember you...the lab interns

Peter:Hey Ma-I mean Electro...I know it's been a while since we last met after your...accident.I'm sure the Connors are still working hard on that cure-

Electro:The Connors left me here to rot!Well who cares?! I don't need a cure anymore! I want power! I'm Electro now you hear me?!ELECTROOOOOO (starts slamming the door)

The three of them back off a little of the violent behaviour but Ashley only made a sad sigh

Ashley:I'm sorry you all had to see that,but bear in mind that his 'accident' as you call it is mostly the reason to his current condition at the moment.I thought that seeing the three of you would help things but I guess I was wrong

Eddie:It's okay Ashley you're doing everything you can

Ashley:I know but still...anyways if it all makes you feel much better dr Connors actually called yesterday saying that he was making a cure for Max and...it's going quite well but problem is that Max himself refuses to take it

Eddie: (sighs) Well,alright then we' leave right us if Max's condition changes

Ashley:I will

[Outside Ravencroft]

Gwen:I still can't believe that Max is still like this…

Eddie:Yeah I guess our so called visit didn't work as well as I hoped it would

The three walk over to the bus which the door opens as they were sitting on the same seat a while there was nothing but silence ringing in the have tried to say something but they closed their mouths until

Eddie:So...how's Harry been?

Gwen:Oh uh...good you know

Eddie:Really?

Peter:Well...kind of?He still talks with us normally but whenever someone brings up Spider-Man or his dad he gets...angry to say the least

Eddie:Oh

[Warren's office]

Warren was signing in doing some paperwork. He had to say it was a real pain to do but on the bright side at least he was almost the telephone from the office rings. Putting down his pen Warren picks the telephone

Warren: **Hello**

?: **Hello,Warren, it's been a while hasn't it**

Warren: **...I'm sorry who is this?**

?: **That I cannot say mr Warren but you can just call me Shadow**

Warren: **Okay… 'Shadow' who are you? What do you want?**

Shadow: **I am not asking for much, really I only ask for one thing… the Spider-Man**

Warren: **I'm not too surprised to be honest, but here's another question… what do you want with Spider-Man? Do you have some sort of grudge against him? A history of some kind**

Shadow: **Yes… but our history between one another is… complicated to say the least**

Warren: **So let me guess you're a crook**

Shadow: **A crook? Ha! Don't make me laugh, as if I would fall that low and be pathetic**

Warren: **You have a higher rate then? So what do you want from me? Name one thing why I should do this**

Shadow: **...To complete your 'C project'**

Warren widens his eyes in shock nearly falling out of his chair drooping the phone on the ground before picking it up again

Warren: **Wh-What did you say?!**

Shadow: **You heard me right mr Warren I've known about your little project for a while now**

Warren: **But how?!**

Shadow: **I have my ways.I can help you create your project which in return you can help me at the same time. My only goal is to kill Spider-Man**

Warren: **Why not just kill him now?**

Shadow: **Oh please like that would work. If I did that already I would be defeated in combat. It happens every time when a Supervillain, new or old fights the wall crawler they would lose**

Warren: **Hmmm suppose you're right on that one**

Shadow: **So do we have a deal? In the end I'll give you rescources, fund material and anything else you dreamed of having**

Warren: **... Perhaps**

Shadow: **Excellent. Go to the old abonded police will be explained why once you're there**

[scene change]

Warren walks in right through the wodden blocked his saw darkness within the looks around seeing if there was any light switch which luckily there was. Turning it on bright flash was colored seeing an elevator only, nothing else. Warren walks over to the elevator clicking the button. He did so seeing the elevator door open,walking over to it. When he entered the elevator was sliding down preety quickly lasting less then a minute. The door opens up seeing a laboratory

?:Ah so you have arrived

Warren: (turns around) And you are?

?:Ah where are my manners? My name is Michael Morbius

Warren:Miles Warren

The two briefly shook their hands while introducing their names

Warren: I was going to get answers on why I should be here

Michael:Ah yes. Regaeding the C project and the help of Shadow

Warren:So you know him as well?

Michael:Sort of. Quite complicated to explain actually, but regardless of that here's the C project of yours is quite intriguing to say the least. But you need Spider-Man. He is the key

Warren: (nods his head) Indeed. I would go after him myself but the only problem is that I myself don't have any powers

Michael:I can help you with that. As long as you help me first

Warren: (smiles) I see no problem in that

Michael:Glad to hear it

Warren:So who is our first test subject?

Michael presses a button on the wall which causes the windows open up revealing a man sitting on a metal chair but trapped as his arms and legs were binded

?:Hello! Is anyone there?!Where am I?

Michael:This is Norman's old demolition expert Morris racked up quite a debt and this is how he will pay off

Michael then walks over to the computers pressing some there sparks were flying with Morris struggling to bursts through swirling around Morris

Morris:HEY!STOP,STOP IT!

The water then liqufies going inside the blonde were added bursts in was screaming as his own body was also shifting into face kept going up but it explodes along with his water instantly reforms of having Morris still normal but his facial expression was emotionless as if he wasn't even surprised by what just happened to him

Michael:You know about the Sandman accident that created him?

Warren:The idea was to give him subdural armour that could be controlled by the problem was that the method Octavius introduced the subdernal particles went out of control and instead of giving him armour Flint Marko's body was granules lost the ability to shape properly giving Sandman versatile shapeshifting abilities

Michael:Don't worry we won't make the same mistakes Octavius one should be more under our I hope you don't mind but I programmed our granules to be a bit more…fluid

[scene change]

Spider-Man does a thwip performing backflips feeling the warm air touching his suit. There was no other way for him to clear his mind stands on the building wall running before jumping down swinging again

Spider-Man: _'Why were you letting me kiss Cat like that?!'_

Symbiote:' _Well you were enjoying it didn't you?'_

Spider-Man: _'Well… kinda-_

Symbiote:' _Well there you go then...just as long as you don't tell Liz you'll be fine'_

Spider-Man:' _I doubt that'_

Symbiote:' _Oh come not like she will find out,besides we weren't anywhere close to her house so we're fine and by we I mean you'_

Spider-Man: _'...I guess?'_

Symbiote: _'Atta boy!Now we're done!'_

An small explosion occurs on a nearby bank prompted Spider-Man swinging to a different direction with annoyance

Symbiote:' _Spoke too soon'_

[scene change]

Morris walks out of the bank with an emotionless face. Spider-Man does an upside down position on a lamp post

Spider-Man:Ah man do we really have to do this dude? I kinda have some other important things to-

Morris turned around glaring Spider-Man

Morris:YOU!

Spider-Man:Hi!

Morris drops the money bag running towards the web head with anger hist forming shifting into a big water hammer surprising Spider-Man as he got hit by it dropping on the ground

Symbiote:' _Is that Morris?'_

Spider-Man:' _Who?'_

Morris runs up to the fallen hero trying to kick him but Spider-Man recovers enough to do a backflip getting away

Symbiote: _'Normie's demolition expert?'_

Spider-Man:' _... Oh him?!Wait I'm confused right now'_

Spider-Man jumps above Morris's head who tried to grab him

Symbiote: _'I'm with ya on that one you shouldn't try to fight him head his powers they're like Sandman's but.. Well more water like'_

Spider-Man: _'Got it'_

Spider-Man leaps away from the watery villain landing on the fires a water blast from his hand but Spider-Man does a cartwheel successfully getting away but Morris runs up to Spider-Man only for him to do a brutal sweep kick splitting Morris's water like body in wasting any time Spider-Man fires his webs continuously at Morris trapping then gets out with ease shifting briefly to water before going back to his normal runs at Spider-Man his whole body turning into water trying to hit him but Spider-Man web zips out of the way landing on the truck

Spider-Man:So who are you supposed to be?Bubble-Man?No wait that's ?No wait that's taken too hmmmm oh I got it,Hydro-Man!

Hydro-Man:You will die you hear me freak!

Spider-Man:Meh

Hydro-Man:It's because of you that I'm like this! If not for you they wouldn't have done this to me!

Spider-Man:Wait,they?They who?

Hydro-Man:Doesn't I kill you I'll get my life back!

Spider-Man:What?

If anything else could be said the chance wasn't given when the sirens were heard indicating that cops were showing up

Hydro-Man:Guess we'll finish our fight later

Spider-Man tries to web Hydro-Man but it wass futile as his body shapes into water going through the vent on the ground making his escape

Symbiote:'I feel like this is a bit of deja-vu'

[Midtown High]

Peter was sitting at the table with the launch break now in work

Peter: _'You weren't kidding about the deja-vu thing this is like Sandman all over again'_

Hearing a tap on his shoulder Peter turns around seeing Liz

Liz:Hi Petey I heard about the new villain attacking everything alright with you?

Peter:Oh I'm fine I-I don't have any injuries id you're worried about curious about this new guy

Liz:How so?

Peter:I… don't know exactly I can't figure it out exactly

Liz:Can I come with you?

Peter:I'm sorry but you can't this is too dangerous

Liz:Oh come just once?

Peter:Liz…

Liz:Ok ok I won't but… just be careful

Peter:I will

Symbiote:' _Liar!'_

Peter:' _Oh shut up!'_

While the pair was sitting on their table Mary Jane was sitting quite far looking at them with confusion and be more precise more in were those two talking about?She usually doesn't have much interest in what they do but they were whispering to each other. What were they even taking about?

[Outside Midtown]

School had ended surprisingly quick for yet there weren't any crimes at all which he didn't have to take an excuse to leave class

Symbiote: _'So you gonna do it?'_

Peter: _'Yes'_

Peter follows Gwen at the bus as he barely managed to get Harry wasn't here so he could freely talk to Gwen no he got in he sits right next to bring it self to the sir but Peter was going to have none of what he was about to do next may regret it later

Gwen:Hey…

Peter:Hey…

Gwen:Say Peter can I talk to you about something?

Peter:Uh...s-sure go ahead

Gwen:So when will we break up with them?

Peter:...(takes a deep breath) Actually that's something I've wanted to talk to you about as can't

Gwen:What?

Peter:We can't be together

Gwen:What?!

Peter:I-I-I-I know you're upset...and I'm into Liz…like really,really into her

Gwen:But...I thought you were-

Peter:I thought I was,but...

Gwen:Oh...welk if it makes you happy I guess…

Peter:Gwen I'm really sorry about this but you know you Harry-

Gwen:We both know how that's turning out

Peter:Ok maybe it's not working well now but give it some dad did die

Gwen:But he thinks Spider-Man did it

Peter:Ok but who knows maybe he'll get over it

Gwen: (sighs) Ok... I'll try

[Jonah's office]

Jameson:PARKER!PARKER!WHERE IS HE?!

Peter: (comes through the door) Right here sir!

Jameson:Parker! If you don't get those photos right now in 2.3 seconds I'm gonna-!

Peter quickly puts the pictures on the desk which Jameson scrolls over the pictures with laziness then looks at the boy

Jameson:What are you staring at?!You expecting an applause or something?!

Peter:No… but I do have a request from wants you to propose a challenge from him to a showdown at high noon tomorrow at Katen 's the only way to draw him out he said

Jameson:Fine but only because it would make a good story and finally get that web headed nuisance out of my hair for good

Peter: (mumbles) The milk of your human kindness absolutely gushes through your veins

Jameson:What was that?!

Peter:Nothing!

[scene change]

In the abonded police station Miles was sitting in a chair with Morbius reading the newspaper

Michael:Well this is -Man proposed a challenge to our creation at the Katen Building

Warren:That so?Well this should be good maybe now he'll get a piece of his DNA

Michael:I'm hoping but I doubt it

It was agreed that they should watch Spider-Man his every move but they still wanted to get his DNA as much as they could. Not too much but a tiny piece of it should be enough,for an example his costume

Michael: (gets a walkie talkie) Morris-

Morris:Yeah yeah I know about the the punk thinks he can beat me?! Ha please I'll rip his head in front of the entire town!

Michael:Yesyes good for you just remember to get the sample

Morris:Fine.I'll kill that freak for what he did to me… but first I gotta have a little fun

[scene change]

Roderick Kingsley sits on his chair looking at the window at the room or office looked like it was mostly brown with a door behind him his carpet crimson red having a comfortable chair with the lights on while having a plant on his remained oblivious that some dripping was going down at the lower levels of floor

The water rose higher going to the pipes covering the wasn't too long before he got Kingsley's office making a grand entrance shaping himself normally which startled him

Kingsley:Eh?!

Hydro-Man:You should really improve security in this place (smirks)

Hydro-Man extends his hand grabbing Kingsley by his neck which was making the dark skinned man gasping for air with him getting tries to use his hands to stop Hydro-Man but it was futile

[scene change]

Spider-Man: _'Really?Not even an hour and there's already trouble?!'_

Spider-Man goes to another direction heading towards the danger his Spider-Sense was telling him to webs the flag pole making several sharp spins upside down the wind flowing onto his lets go going mid air giving him a speed boost. In no time he managed to get to the perfume company already at top flood crashing through the window

Spider-Man:Wellwellwell if it ain't my old buddy how's it going

Hydro-Man lets go of Kingsley as he fires a water blast at the young hero who does a flip -Man then goes to the punch Hydro-Man but his fist went through his face which regenerated

Symbiote:' _I told you not to get anywhere near him!'_

Spider-Man: _'Whoops! I totally forgot!_ '

Hydro-Man fires the water blasts at Spider-Man which send him through a window but he webs the building getting himself back up. Spider-Man increased his momentum when he did a flip again grabbing Hydro-Man's head throwing him through a -Man then forms himself into water going through the pipes

Spider-Man: (looks at Kingsley) Sorry about the mess

Spider-Man uses his Spider-Sense to track Bench and boy was he going daring to waste any time Spider-Man exists through the crashed window crawling on the -Sense tingles again and he got surprised when Hydro-Man slammed himself through the window holding Spider-Man tightly with both of them falling

Spider-Man:Oh man when was the last time you brushed your teeth?!

Spider-Man struggled but eventually he got free from Hydro-Man's grasp which made Hydro-Man crash onto a rooftop while Spider-Man fell furter but his webs managed to save him following with him landing on the same rooftop

Spider-Man:So Bench you mind telling me why you're so angry at me?And tell me who are they that did this to you?

Hydro-Man:I'm not telling you anything!

Spider-Man/Symbiote:'Figures'

Hydro-Man fires water bullets at Spider-Man but he did a leap getting away. He then faked a punch which he did a roll instead jumping to a another rooftop

Spider-Man:You and Sandman should have joined forces!You two would make some good mud pies!

Symbiote: _'Nice!'_

This provoked Hydro-Man tremendously of him gritting his teeth didn't say legs form into water chasing or flying after villain failed to notice the sun burning kept panting and was oblivious that his water footsteps were leaving trail marks

Spider-Man: _'I don't wanna go too far right now.I can only hope that the sun will do the rest on it's own'_

Fortunately for Spider-Man he just finds a laundry on another rooftop doing a brief web zip to get -Man was so blinded by his anger he didn't even notice that his enemy threw the clothes at him untill it was too -Man angrily got the clothes off of him but now he was sweating a lot and breathing more heavily then before

Hydro-Man:Y-You think throwing a bunch of clothes at me is gonna work?! (pants heavily)

Spider-Man clings to a chimney webbing newspapers throwing them at the nearly defenseless Hydro-Man as smoke was coming out of him

Hydro-Man:You can't seriously think that throwing a bunch of newspaper at me is gonna work?!You'd have to be stupid if you think so!

Spider-Man:Not papers will absorb some of the moisture dripping from you just like you ran into! You've been losing mass for the last 5 minutes while you were chasing me! It's over it up

At the last effort absolutely desperate Hydro-Man lunges blindly at Spider-Man screaming but Spider-Man instantly responds with a punch of his own knocking out Hydro-Man but that did not happen as Bench splatters everywhere all over the rooftop

Symbiote:' _Wow!Ok that was not supposed to happen...I guess by the amount of water here he's too weak to reform himself'_

Spider-Man: _'Well now it's over'_

Symbiote:' _For did this guy even get these powers?'_

Spider-Man:' _There's only explanation for this'_

Spider-Man/Symbiote: _'OsCorp'_

 **######################################################################**

 **Ok phew! I am finally done! Guys I am so sorry this took so long I have school problems at the moment but at the bright side school will end in two weeks until its summer yay!**

 **Better news I have more plans but not enough.I need you guys to make me more suggestions for the FrostHunter and SuperiorBatman1 thanks for the Hobgoblin suggestion I may or may not use that I'll think about in case if I DO use it can you tell me what kind of comic issue it is? I wanna know myself and I don't wanna waste too much time searching it**

 **Also I highly apologize if this chapter seemed rushed I tried my best to make it look good but it will get better later on okay… at least I hope so**

 **So who should the next villain be? Don't be afraid to make suggestions and the stories of the villain and the chapters… i think I'm done**

 **THE END**


	3. Speculation

**Hey guys sorry if this took so long to finish a lot has been going on in my life where… it wasn't so great and my past caught up with me and I had to take a break for a while. It doesn't help that I don't have too many ideas and it took a lot of research on the comics to do this chapter. And I'll be honest I felt like writing it before but I was sometimes too lazy. Hopefully you guys understand**

 **########################################################################################################################################################**

Spider-Man was swinging through the city his face looking up around directions checking to see if there was any trouble when suddenly he heard a loud explosion from down below and looked down to see several men in black masks running into a large armored truck

Spider-Man: _'Man you would think that having these spider powers I would get a break once in a while'_

Symbiote: _'I'd be more surprised if that actually did happen'_

Spider-Man: _'Are you serious right now?'_

Symbiote:' _...Yes'_

Spider-Man made a annoyed sigh at his partner. Ignoring it he goes after the armored truck

Meanwhile as the thieves drove by the leader at the wheel was looking behind him hot on their trail. He pressed his foot on the gas and drove off with Spider-Man following close behind.

Thief 1:I got him on my sights boss!

He aims with a bazooka firing at Spider-Man who quickly dodges it meanwhile the other's took aim firing on the wall crawler only for him to avoid them as he backflipped onto the hood of the car. One of the thieves pulls a gun in order to shoot the web slinger but Spider-Man webs it having the gun rendered useless. Spider-Man rips of the and he punches the engine which had the truck slow down immensely before it stopped. The criminals tried to get out running but Spider-Man webbed their bodies onto the truck and he swings away

[Midtown High]

Peter was sitting on the bench getting to the sidelines watching as two teams were playing used to be on the first team he got selected but got elimanated pretty quickly on purpose not wanting to arouse any suspicion well except Liz but heard a hit looking up he saw Gwen walking towards him sitting down on the bench as well next to him

Peter:Didn't last too long huh

Gwen:Not really I was hoping I would last longer then usual

Peter:Say uh I-I've wanted to ask you something do you know where Harry is? I haven't seen him at all

Gwen:Oh Harry?Yeah actually he called me this morning said he was sick now

Peter:He's sick?

Gwen:That's what he told me

Peter:You don't think he's…

Gwen:No...he wouldn't I mean Harry said it himself he destroyed all that Globulin Green stuff

Peter:...I guess you're right

Nothing was said with them but it was a few seconds after their short talk that a knock was coach there said to come doors pushed open as it revelead to be a technician pushing a giant green square like machine who had a big having round legs and hands with giant square mechanical yellow eyes as on the body having some yellow buttons

Technician:Uh excuse me but is someone by the name of Aaron Warren here?

Rand:Uhm no?

Coach Smith:Oh it's here already?Hang on just a anyone please escort this technician to mr Warren's classroom?

Sha Shan: (gets up from the bench) I'll do it

Coach Smith:Alright thank you

Sha Shan leads the technician while closing the door leaving

Kenny:Yo coach what was all that about?

Coach Smith:You'll see it for yourself after your next few classes after this but to put it shortly it's gonna be a presentation of some sort

Everyone shrugged as the dodge ball game continued to get played for over a this a ball passed to where Peter and Gwen were sitting in making contact with Peter's leg

Rand:Hey Parker could you pass the ball for a second?!

Gwen:Ok what would happen if Flash was Spider-Man?

Symbiote: _'Let's see there's zombie apocalypse,people screaming as loud as possible to turn their hair gold,cards can turn into monsters by players,Death Note would finally exist so I can have some people in my life gone,YouTube would turn into TrumpTube which would show his corn hair...either that or turn into a Godzila monster and his move would be his corn hair waving at people dealing infinite damage monkeys would bow down and could talk to Flash since their intelligence rival his own'_

Peter:...Ok let's not get crazy here

Symbiote: _'I spend all that time listing for nothing?!'_

Peter: _'Meh looks like it'_

Symbiote:' _You bi-_

Flash:Hey!Parker,you deaf or something just give us the ball!

Peter:Huh? (looks at it) Oh sorry,here!

However Peter threw the ball when Flash wasn't looking which the ball hit directly at his face making him stumble back and everyone glared at him with the face screaming "you just made the biggest mistake of your life" and Peter made a gulp

Symbiote: _'Finally something interesting happens'_

Flash: (walks over to him) OH you think that was funny huh?!

Peter:Flash l-listen I-I-I didn't really mean to-

Gwen:Flash he didn't mean to-

Coach Smith: (walks between them) Alright,alright break it up you two! If you wanna end your grudge against one another-

Peter:But coach-

Coach Smith:Then how about you settle this here with a boxing match!

Flash:Sounds good to me!

Peter:Wait what?!

[scene change]

Peter was now standing at a boxing arena having his blue boxing gloves while remaining shirtless revealing his own muscular phsyique which some students seemed impressed althrough Peter wasn't looking as he was getting nervous from the match Liz was blushing seeing him bare was in the same condition being shirtless and having red boxing gloves instead

Sally:Ha!Poor Parker!This is the one time you couldn't get out a fight!

Symbiote: _'I don't know if I'm going mentally insane or if I am already but not counting the Super Villans I agree with her'_

Peter: _'You're gonna be like this for the rest of our lives aren't you?The only thing I'm nervous about is hitting Flash too hard even if I somehow pull my punches and since we bonded my strength increased even more after that'_

Kong:Bro I can't believe we're gonna see the match of the century

Flash:More like the beatdown of the century!

Kong:Hahahaha!

Sha Shan:Flash…

Flash:Yeah?

Sha Shan: (sighs) Look I can't force you to stop really doing this even if I wanted to but just...can you finish this at least quickly

Flash:Uh...sure I will

The dark skinned coach got into the ring making a whistle as the two boys got in

Coach Smith:Alright boys I'm going to be the referee since I'm the only one who knows how to do this in two ready?

Both of them nodded their heads

Coach Smith:Then...begin!

The coach whistled as he quickly got out not wanting to interrupt the so called fight began as Flash took the first iniciate move by throwing a punch at Peter who dodged with ease at the last took a left hook which Peter sidestepped before he jumped was going on the offensive with Peter dodging Flash's blows as this was thanks to Peter's lighting fast reflexes when Flash tries to land a blow on him while it looked like Peter was trying to stay out range in reality Peter's reflexes were just too fast so he couldn't really help himself

Flash:Hey come on chicken are you gonna fight or what?!

Peter: _'Well...here goes'_

Peter made a sidestep when Flash tried to uppercut him and hoping this would go well Peter now finally attacked as he tried to give his softest punch he could muster landing a direct blow on Flash's face earning a shocked face as he got knocked back so far he went through the black ropes

Student 1:Wow man did you see that?!

Student 2:Dude that happened so fast it was like a blur!What happened?!

Liz shot a worried look at Peter who seemed to look afraid

Peter: _'Oh no!Even when I pulled out my most weakest punch it was still too hard!'_

[scene change]

While everyone looked like they were watching the fight between two teenagers in the gym apparently some thugs sneaked into the school getting to the odd green machine that the technician brought earlier and the said technician was now unconscious

Thief 1:Now's our change to get this free ticket of ours out of here

Thief 2:I'm honestly surprised Spider-Man hadn't seen us.I mean wasn't he supposed to catch like literally every criminal on street?

Thief 1:Ah who cares we got this thing let's hurry before somebody catches us

The two wanted to get away as fast as they could they carried the green machine as rolling on the one of them accidently tripped over having the machine fall on the ground

Thief 2:You alright?

Thief 1:Fi-

They heard a buzzing sound as they turned around seeing the machine getting up on it's own it's yellow eyes glowed brightly staring at them

Thief 1:Uh I don't think it's supposed to do that on it's own?!

Thief 2:You messed it up! It's not supposed to do that on it's own!Now the Brain is coming towards us like it wants to hurt us!

The machine called Brain started swinging it's arms wildly going on a rotated circle in a manic pace as the two thieves were running now

[scene change]

Back in the gym Flash was still trying hit Peter but no matter what he did every blow he kept trying to deal with Parker kept dodging like it seemed nothing to him further frustrating the blonde jock

Sha Shan:Flash what did I tell you?!

Flash:Hang on I'll be done in a minute! _'The problem is I'm trying my best to knock him out but it's like he's not even trying!'_

Peter:Ok Flash I think this is where it ends! 'please don't mess this up'

Peter dodged another one of Flash's fists and Peter then charged his arm but making sure to be careful as he flips his wrist which hit second he was about to hit the jock a cry for help was heard by everyone which turned their heads but Peter couldn't stop his attack and square on hit Flash in the face knocking him out

Peter: _'That wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Before anyone could say anything there was screaming heard from the above floor it was muffled but it was still there

Random student:I-ls it just me or did anyone else hear that?

It was heard again which send chills down everyone's spine this time slightly louder but then came in a female student bursting through the doors taking some breaths

Female student:The-There's some kind of a giant green machine attacking the school and no one knows how to stop it!

This got the students panicking as everyone was getting up from their looked at Peter who nodded his nodded to and she was running as picked up Flash thinking it would be better if he got him to the locker room and so he did

[scene change]

Spider-Man web zips to the above staircase wondering if this was really the same machine that technician got the above level and his eyes widened seeing the students trying to flee and he could see why apparently the machine looks like it's out of control it was swinging it's arms wildly

Spider-Man:Everyone get back!

Spider-Man made a jump towards the machine as he landed on it's head but just as he did the machine threw him back instantly

Spider-Man: _'Wow! It's like it can think on it's own or something?!'_

Somersaulting in mid air Spider-Man regains his balance and lands lightly on his feet as the rampaging machine continues to rumble around down the Spider-Man sticks to the wall and he webs the between walls which makes the machine not able to go through

Spider-Man:Sorry paul but it's not exactly allowed to hurt other-

The machine suddenly stops taking a hold of the web in front of him as he made a pull

Symbiote:' _That's weird it's not even trying to get through it it's like…'_

Spider-Man: _'Analyzing it's strength?But that shouldn't be possible'_

The gears start moving as the machine plows right through the strong webbing like it was paper continuing to move down the halls

Spider-Man:' _This thing is stronger and smarter then I thought!'_

Spider-Man gets out rolling on the ground before he webs the machine's looks back at the hero and suddenly it somehow increased it's speed surprising Spider-Man instinctively machine bursts forward suddenly in front of Spider-Man making him back off but his back made contact at the wall widening his lenses

Symbiote: _'Ok what just happened?!'_

Spider-Man: _'I don't know! It's like it knew what it was gonna do!Like-Like a human!'_

Spider-Man made a jump to the wall and does a flip forward successfully away from the made a turn and he nearly got hit by the machine's arms when they extended and would have hit him if not for his enhanced reflexes and suddenly gets an idea as he made a jump towards the this he started leaping from wall to he was doing this he saw his science teacher and someone else beside him as they were trapped under some heavy rocks which widened his eyes as he thought that everyone should have gotten out safely

Aaron:Spider-Man!

Spider-Man:Hang on I'll get you two out!

Spider-Man turned to look at the living green machine still going on the rampage trying to catch to assume he had no other choice Spider-Man webbed it in fact he was using as much of his web fluid as he had in his stores as it didn't take long as the green machine seemed stuck and luckily Peter conducted that he still had his turned his attention to his teacher and the man trapped beside Spider-Man started to get them out

Spider-Man:Can you explain what happened here?And uh can you be a little quick cause I don't how long that'll hold him

Pretty much soon he got them out as both men stood up

Aaron:Today I was supposed to have a presentation today for my class by demonstrating the newest electronic computer around the country by the head of the I.C.M of the corporation Mr Petty

Mr Petty:The machine you were fighting against just now was supposed to be the greatest mechanical brain ever built in fact it's actually called The Living keep it short The Brain contains more knowledge than any other any other brain on earth,human or mechanical you name should answer any question basing it's answer on the vast storehouse of information it posseses and unlike the human brain it never forgets anything

Spider-Man:Are you serious?!

Mr Petty:Very it can guess say for an example a horse race winner or elections basically everything

Symbiote: _'Huh well that explains it'_

The so called Living Brain was breaking out of the webbing as it's arms broke freely

Spider-Man:Are there any weaknesses I should know about?

Mr Petty:If you could somehow reach it's control pannel maybe you should be able to shut it down

Spider-Man:Do you also know why it became like this?

Mr Petty:I'm afraid not I have no idea why-

The Living Brain then breaks it's onw legs free and removes the webs that binded him

Spider-Man:Hurry!Go! I'll handle this you just get to safety everyone else out safe!

They nodded not needed to be told twice and they ran to -Man stared down at Living Brain as he started to run about to make a contact with his fist but Living Brain predicted his actions as it's tiny hands grabbed his -Man made a jump however Living Brain caught his second hand as well which had Spider-Man trapped

Spider-Man: _'No way!This thing thinks so fast that it second guessed my actions!'_

Symbiote:' _Really I didn't notice!'_

Spider-Man: _'Oh quiet you!'_

Living Brain suddenly spins Spider-Man around and releases him in an effort to hit him against the wall but the masked teenager saves himself by a lighting-fast maneuver using his web making a contact by the opposite side of the feet landed firmly on the wall for the briefest of seconds and then he sticks to the Brain tried to reach him but luckily for the wall crawler the distance between them was enough so Spider-Man was out of reach

Spider-Man:' _Alright finally in my element_ '

Symbiote:' _Yeah but you can't be here forever you gotta come down by some time'_

Living Brain realizes he couldn't reach him so he grabbed a locker and then tried to hit Spider-Man which nearly did making wide eyes as that was too close for did an acrobat as he landed on the threw a web at Living Brain and Spider-Man presses his hand onto the ceiling as tightly as he Brain sees this as he started to spin itself shocking Spider-Man as he got pulled easily then after this gets backhanded as the teenager got through the wall making a groan

Spider-Man:Man he sure can take a punch

Right after he said this Living Brain comes back for another -Man does a flip and he landed on the Brain's Brain was increasing it's speed while still swinging his arms two were having a showdown where Spider-Man would not stop until he stops the Brain and Living Brain won't stop until Spider-Man is the two were finding themselvs as Spider-Man saw the stairs

Spider-Man: _'I only have few seconds to figure out this thing!'_

Symbiote: _'Oh for the love of-just let me!'_

Spider-Man had changed to Symbiote taking control of his body now as the costume went to black and white shaped his hand into a sphere as he extended it more where he stabbed it right through the robot's chest making it shut the Symbiote could even think it's over Living Brain was still running as it couldn't control webs produced from Symbiote's back webbing the .They crashed through a window but somehow the webs held as they swung back inside

Symbiote _:'This took you like minutes to even beat this thing while it took us like what 5 seconds?'_

Spider-Man: _'Shut up!'_

Symbiote: _'Jealous much?'_

[scene change]

On the other side of the hall unknown to Symbiote the two thieves from eariler were running downstairs

Thief 1:Come on we gotta hurry or the cops will catch us!

Thief 2:Let's go to the locker room!

[scene change]

At this moment Flash Thompson starts waking up making a moan of pain as he holds his head

Flash:Ow my head!Geez it's like Parker had a brick in his glove when he hit me!

Flash gets up walking up to his locker seeing his shirt and his Midtown High uniform and his normal shoes

Flash:How am I gonna explain that I lost to Parker?Oh this is gonna be tough

Soon Flash was dressed up but was having a bit of trouble with his shoe laces

Flash:Dang shoe laces,man why are they getting so loose?!

His head perks up when he heard footsteps coming up towards him

Flash:Who's running?

The thieves bursts out when they opened the door and they didn't expect to see someone there and they tripped over Flash who fell down and the thieves made an impact head first as they got knocked unconscious

Flash:Wow didn't expect that to happen?

Still confused as to what happened some students checked out to see what was happening and all of them looked stunned as to what they were seeing

Random Student 1:Wow look at that Flash stopped those guys!

Radnom Student 2:How did you do that?!

Flash:Wha?Oh uh you know me I just showed them what happens when they mess with the Flash!

While after his argument with his Symbiote Peter got changed back to his normal identity and heard everything which gave him an idea

Peter:' _This is waaaay to good of an opportunity to pass up'_

Symbiote: _'Do it!'_

Peter: (goes in) Hey Flash I just realized you were the only student that wasn't around when Spider-Man was fighting that machine!And just now you knocked those guys out like they were nothing!

Random Student:Hey Parker is right! I never once thought of that it can make sense!

Flash:What?! I'm not even Spider-Man at all!

Peter:But if you were you would still deny it right?

Random Student 2:That's why you lost the fight with Parker didn't you?So nobody would suspect who you are!

Flash:But-I can't-that's-I mean-I'm not-what?!

Soon more and more students were surrounding Flash asking him and some stating questions as Flash was beyond confused leaving an amused Peter was so worth it

[scene change]

Somewhere in an unknown place a person put his fingers person couldn't be seen very well but the said person got up from where he was sitting walked to some wall where a statue was there turning it's wall turned as there were some pieces of a costume that seemed odd

The man had changed from his own clothes as he seemed to have the costume of the Green Goblin but recolored as instead of the green and purple it was replaced by mostly orange and blue but the face mask was yellow

?:Well Spider-Man it's time for you to meet your old enemy again...no in fact you will meet a superior version of him...let's see how you will deal against the Hobgoblin!

 **########################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok it's finally arrived I'm sorry it took so long I have been going through a lot of problems in life needless to say I was absolutely stressed out and I just couldn't take it anymore I just wanted to have a break for a it took too long I am really sorry I'll try not to take it so long but you gotta understand this story is really hard to do now I am creating my own arc**

 **Granted I have the comics to help me but even then that's hard to if this was really short and felt like filler but this was all I could come up with for the Hobgoblin setup I'll try to make the next chapter more exciting**

 **Also fyi can anyone tell me the comic issue of the originals where the Hobgoblin showed up for the very first time? I might need that**

 **Also for those of you who said on Tombstone escaping or Black Cat knowing about Spider-Man's identity I MAY use that but I'll consider it**

 **I hope you enjoyed this but I kinda doubt it since I really did not like writing this chapter but I couldn't think of anything else**


	4. Similiar yet different

**Well this was a pain in the ass to this took so long I have to go to this place called high school and let me tell you...it's a curse...A CURSE I TELL YOU… and to be honest I did not feel very motivated writing this you enjoy it.**

 **####################################################################################################################################**

Lights become turned on when a man flipped a switch as it showed some kind of a base with mechanical walls and a metal ceiling as in the base there was a wooden table with some books man turned out to be Donald was a shadowy figure behind him wearing a grey cloak,a brown hat and some black mask covering his black man had walked having a grin plastered on his face walking towards the insides of the base

?:This is...incredible! (he goes to the wooden table as he picks up a book already scribbling through the pages) Notes,private journals...all this equipment!

Menken:I figured someone like you would be interested

?:You figured correctly.I must say,at first I was skeptical of your offer on you making me get all of…this

Menken:No need for that,I'm just glad that you accepted this. Here you're gonna need this (his hand digs through his pocket on his pants then he brings his hand out showing a vial of Globulin Green)

?:What's this?

Menken:Globulin Green,it's an Oscorp vial that can boost your physical ,speed,intelligence,endurance you get the most of it

?:Interesting…I don't think I've ever heard such a thing. Well now you have me fully sold I'll take it

Menken:Glad to hear that...do we have a deal?

?:It appears we do

[scene change]

The Spectacular Spider-Man was taking his own time swinging going in between took a swing as he twisted his body making a roll hovering above a hand touched on fire stairs and he jumped over fired off two webs from his hands getting to a rooftop and he fired another one going over attention was at its peak when he saw a smoke coming out from a said building looked totally destroyed

Spider-Man:' _What happened here?'_

He saw a group of firefighters standing over with a crowd as well,there were murmurs going -Man decided to check out what was let go of his web diving down towards the smoke performing a flip thanks to his incredible landed down right next to a firefighter and he seemed slightly startled by the wall crawler's unexpected appearance

Spider-Man:Does anyone know what happened here?

Firefighter:Not sure,it might have been an appears to have been set and the guy who turned in the alarm saw a red van speed away just before he spotted the the fire was contained within the chamber where it thing,though that chamber wasn't on any floorpan we could find,it's like it was some secret room or something

Spider-Man:Really?! Is it safe to check it out?

Firefighter:Knock yourself out it's safe enough but I'm not sure if there's much to see

Spider-Man nodded his head thanking the as he set out his foot to go into the crashed down the trailing fire hose the superhero works his way down into the building seeing some wooden burned got rid of them with his spider strength removing them from his took a turn on the right seeing some large staffs holding themselves between the doors in front of easily removed them from his path and when he did his lenses widened at the sight that was presented before laid on was a room completely destroyed that much was obvious but the thing that shocked Spidey the most was that it didn't look like any other normal room,no it looked a lot more high tech more then it should be surrounded with more metal

Spider-Man:' _What even happened here?'_

Symbiote:' _My guess is as good as yours'_

[scene change]

At South Bronx the red van from before made it's way to 's tracks stop which had the unknown man step out. He walks down the street at night,his hands were inside his passed by walking down the street as he looked up seeing what looked like a complex man walked down to this apartment opening the front entrance then going to his own room

?:' _I didn't sleep at all last night cause I couldn't stop myself from reading the journals of the Green Goblin'_

He unlocked the doorknob pushing the door wide open before he closed it as he walked room looked kinda of a mess with a lot of boxes stashed up at the end was blue table there that held some pumpkin bombs and tech like razor the opposite side there was another table there,a green one as under it there were some orange boots and a orange and blue costume hanging itself next to it looked like a glider that looked like the Green Goblin's but the head looked like it had horns now

?: _'The things I discovered are astounding!To think an industrialist like Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin all along!According to his readings,surprisingly he did not seem like he had gone mad at all,but still the mind boggles of what he accomplished…'_

The man took of his hat and his cloak revealing he had a white shirt and red pants with a brown belt buckle holding them man turned out to be Roderick Kingsley

Roderick:Your time may be over Osborn but it's time for a successor to take over

[scene change]

A ding was heard that had elevator doors open. Menken stepped through as he made his footsteps towards his own office. He opened his door and closing right after he enters it. He hears his phone ringing onto his pocket, then his hand goes to his pocket picking it up and answering it right away

Menken: **Hello?**

Shadow: **Has everything went according to plan?**

Menken: **Yes sir, Kingsley did not seem to suspect anything**

Shadow: **And the tracking you placed on him?**

Menken: **That as well**

Shadow: **Good, that was far easier then I thought it would go. That fool Kingsley has no idea what's really happening around him**

Menken: **If I may ask,why did you want another Globulin Green. The last one that was made did not end so well when Harry Osborn-**

Shadow: **I'm aware of that Menken,the next Green will be an improvement over the current one that is now. It may take time but it will be worth the patience**

Menken: **If you say so…**

[Midtown High]

Lunch time came by as among other students they were doing what any normal teenagers were doing as some guys were hanging at the edge of the corner talking about what plans they were doing this weekend. Some girls were talking about boys they had crushes on,quietly of course, the cheerleaders or the popular girls or however the heck you even call them were pretty much talking about some gossips and complaining about their own parents, their own homework they had to for tomorrow. The jocks of the school had their own table talking about the past events of their previous football games. However a teenager like Peter Parker was more busy then anyone else was. He was sitting on his wooden table,alone with the Daily Bugle newspaper grasped in his hands,reading silently along the lines of Spider-Man having been the one to secretly burn down the building while pretending to be oblivious

Symbiote: _'Seriously...does this guy ever quit?!'_

Peter:' _If JJ ever quit ranting about me would be the day you would stop being sarcastic'_

Symbiote:' _Ah well tha-HEY!'_

Peter was chuckling at what he did to provoke his symbiote from which on the outside he was making a small giggle. He then sensed someone touching his shoulder and Peter looked over his shoulder seeing Liz smiling at him

Liz:You mind if I know what was funny?

Peter:Ah nothing much I actually did something that provoked symbie

Symbiote:' _I'll have my revenge! Just you wait!'_

Liz:So, what are you reading? (she sits down next to him)

Peter:Bugle news,there was a burnt down building that happened recently with some weird tech that was inside, like a secret base or something. Everyone made it out of there alive

Liz:What was the tech?

Peter:I'm not sure? It could be possible that it's from Oscorp but…I have some doubts though. I'll have to talk to Harry about this later

Liz:Alright,so are we still gonna have our date today or?

Peter:Eeeeh,maybe? I-I should be able to make it

Symbiote: _'Ha! Liar!'_

Liz:...Well I'll give you something if you at least try to make it, but I get it, dealing with your...other half, thing you're doing

Peter:Thanks for, uh, being understanding Liz

Liz:You're welcome

[scene change]

Spider-Man spun another web as it webbed to a building swinging from the air and he lets go performing a twisted acrobat before he fired his web again while holding onto his cellphone to his masked ear

Spider-Man: **Are you sure that tech from their building doesn't get traced back to Oscorp? Anything related to it, at all?**

Harry **:I told you Pete,there's no way that could be from Oscorp-I mean it wouldn't make any sense on why it would do this, in public no less**

Spider-Man: **Yeah, I guess you're right, so do you think someone broke in and did this?**

Spider-Man turned around swinging onto the right side before he let go of his webbing and sticked his hand and feet to a building then he starts running and he does a webzip making it to the rooftop

Harry: **I'm not sure if that's the case,believe me Pete I'm confused like you are I asked my mom but she's not telling me anything…hey listen I gotta go now, talk to you soon** (ends call)

Spider-Man:...Well that didn't do much

Symbiote: _'Pretty much,so do you think that tech on that building really had anything Oscorp related?'_

Spider-Man: _'Oh come on most of the time I'm targeted anything that has Oscorp related'_

Symbiote:' _...Fair enough'_

Spider-Man lets go as he spreads his arms and legs making a dive towards the street before he fires his web at makes an entire spin on his own body while still holding onto his web then he goes upwards and he lets go of his web accelerating his speed upwards performing an acrobat in air and suddenly enough his eye caught something that turned his saw some gob squad members although there were about only three of them from what his vision was seeing

Spider-Man:' _Wait,there's still the gob squad running around?'_

Symbiote: _'Huh...that's odd I thought since Norman died these guys would know their place and quit'_

Spider-Man:' _Well I guess maybe some would still be around?Eh it's just three of them this won't even be a problem'_

He saw them entering some old crapped up wooden house which easily looked as though no one would want to enter -Man made a leap onwards to the ground as his feet touched the hard concrete floor before he immediately bounced back in the air performing a cartwheel sticking to a decent sized Spider-Man fired his web at a window and he made a strong jump and doing a summersault kicking right through the window

To his unfortunate luck there were more then just three there appeared to be much more and when he broke in the rest of the gob squad were surprised by this unexpected turn of events

God squad member:Spider-Man?!

Gob squad member 2:How did he find us?!

Spider-Man:Hi guys!Who's ready for a fresh hot cup of bodily harm?!

Spider-Man sprinted into action launching his web at some of their leaped towards the members using his incredible speed as he did a backhanded blow to one of the gob members sending some Spider-Sense tingled as he sensed more gob members were about to hit his blindspot and would have if Spider-Man didn't dodge this in time and he responded by performing a bicycle kick that broke another member's mask that revealed the he does a backflip that double kicked another gob member's chest as this blow knocked the wind of the female member knocking her after this another one ran towards the hero and tried to punch but Spider-Man only grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground. This appeared to be all of them as they were unconscious

Spider-Man:Like I said, no problem at all

?:No problem indeed

Spider-Man:Yeah, I-wait...who said that?

The hero heard a clap as it made an echo but it didn't stop there not quite yet as Spider-Man heard more clapping on the old wooden house as it sounded like the clapping was done in a way as if mocking him

Spider-Man:Alright who's out there?! Show yourself I have webs and I'm not afraid to use them you know!

?:Hahahahaha! You do have a sense of humor after all! Well,at least there's that! Although I was hoping if you could say please buuuuut,I'll give you a pass. You should be more careful in what you're doing if you make sure your past does not come back to haunt you

Spider-Man:What?

He heard a whoosh as he looked behind him turning his head around and when he did his eyes widened in sheer horror his mouth stood agape as he looked at the person that was above standing on a glider an all too familiar one with his two feet and an eerie same smirk that gazed upon him

Spider-Man:No… it… it can't be-Goblin?! But how,you're supposed to be dead?!

Hobgoblin:Dead? Well how rude of me,where are my manners, I don't think we have met before, I am the Hobgoblin!

Spider-Man:Hob...goblin? Well that's a relief for a second there I thought you were actually the Green Goblin

Hobgoblin:Oh please Green Goblin was last week,what I am is something far better then the original was! Better then that fool Norman ever dreamed of becoming!

Spider-Man: _'Wait what the heck?!'_

Symbiote: _'He knows Norman was the Green Goblin?!'_

Spider-Man:' _But,how?!'_

Symbiote: _'How should I know?! Just ignore that now and focus on-just make quips now!'_

Hobgoblin plastered a psychotic sadistic grin as his accusing finger pointed at Spider-Man firing a yellow laser at him however Spider-Man managed to dodge this as he already seen this attack done to him multiple times before

Spider-Man:Nice try Goblin ripoff but you're gonna have to be faster then that!

Hobgoblin: _'He's faster then I anticipated,no matter!'_

Hobgoblin reached into his bag as he picked up a pumpkin bomb and threw it at Spider-Man to which he responded with webbing the bomb throwing it right back at him. Hobgoblin evaded this by his glider and the said bomb explode right at the wall clouded by green smoke and the wall now had a large hole. Hobgoblin used his glider as he got through the hole looking as though he was trying to get away, unfortunately for him Spider-Man follower suit going after him getting hot on his trail

Spider-Man:Hey blabbermouth what's the matter-running away scared from me?! _'If this guy thinks he can lose me that easily then he's dead wrong'_

Hobgoblin:The Hobgoblin fears no one!

Spider-Man:That's what they all say!

Hobgoblin threw another pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man and the said hero was running across the building seeing the danger headed in front of him and once again he dodged the attack by making a high leap in the air

Hobgoblin: _'I can't outrun him! At this rate he'll catch up with me in no time!'_

Hobgoblin then looked down below the streets seeing people down there looking at the battle that was witnessed from their eyes as they looked awestruck some had their mouths dropped. This gave the villain an idea. It may not lead him to victory but it might lead him to survival…at least he hoped so

Hobgoblin:Here goes nothing!

Hobgoblin throws another pumpkin bomb as his target was to hit that building or a part of it anyways. The bomb hit the building like the Hobgoblin wanted it to, much to his relief, when it did an explosion was heard as some heavy large concrete blocks fell apart falling down in the air fast that was falling down on the people who most of them were in the danger zone in it. The people on the street saw this and they were panicking

Spider-Man:NO!

Hobgoblin:What will it be hero?! Chase me, or save them?! Hahahahaha!

Symbiote:' _COWARD!'_

Spider-Man took a swing forward to save the civilians as he had no choice but to save them and let Hobgoblin go. He took a fast web zip in order to increase his momentum in order to get there faster. He made it as he did a flip trying anyway to make in in time. He had has his arms and legs together doing a dive. He spin around webbing the building and uses his other hand to web the concrete blocks as his web looked like a giant net and it managed to catch all of them. Spider-Man was somewhat struggling to hold it as he was sticking his feet as hard as he could. He waited for about till everyone got out ask they were in the safe zone and with that he let go as the concrete rocks hit the ground

Spider-Man: (sighs in relief) Man…that was close one, unfortunately the Hobgoblin got away (he jumps forward and starts to swing)

Symbiote: _'You know you can use your Spider-Sense to track him down right? You can sense him if you did that'_

Spider-Man: _'Yeah I know but it has a limit range'_

Symbiote:' _So?! Just use it right now while you search him you dummy! He couldn't have gotten that far!'_

Spider-Man: _'Did you just forget long we had to hold onto those concrete blocks?! He's probably long gone at this point!'_

Symbiote:' _Oh...well we're gonna have to prepare for that the next time someone gets away'_

Spider-Man: _'I'll come up with something…now anyways back to this Hobgoblin guy, who do you think it could be?'_

Symbiote:' _Hmmm…well let's see in our last fight the Green Goblin the only persons who saw him unmasked were us and Harry, so'_

Spider-Man: _'It can't be him,wait wasn't Chameleon also in there as well?'_

Symbiote:' _He was, but I highly doubt he's the Hobgoblin, he doesn't really look like the combatant type'_

Spider-Man:' _So that means that Harry could be…'_

Symbiote:' _He's likely the highest possibility'._

Spider-Man: _'So,I guess we should start doing that now?'_

Symbiote: _'Actually let's do that later,we can't just investigate blindly, last time that happened all we had were just assumptions, confusions and lies. Seriously we have to get better at that'_

Spider-Man:' _How though?'_

Symbiote:' _Hmmmm...oh wait tomorrow you have criminology class right?'_

Spider-Man: _'Yeah? So?'_

Symbiote:' _So,maybe you could ask him for an advice for that'_

Spider-Man: _'You want me to ask Captain Stacy about the Hobgoblin?!'_

Symbiote:' _Ye-what?! No you idiot just ask him for an advice about the unmasked identity… stuff or however you humans deal with that'_

[scene change]

Hobgobin could feel his body trembling as hanged onto the jet glider as if his life depended on it hugging it tightly, his breaths were heavy and shallow his mask was covered in sweats coming down like a bullet, his heart was pounding so loudly and was beating so fast that the villain could swear that other people would be able to hear it if he was close to them. The glider set him down to a rooftop and the Hobgoblin came to his knees as he tried to use his hands to support himself as not to fall completely

Hobgoblin:My…(pants) heart (pants) it feels as though I ran through an…a marathon. What even was that? I knew Spider-Man wouldn't exactly have been an easy opponent for me to kill, but (pants) this is ridiculous! How in the world did Osborn manage to stand up to Spider-Man so many times till he died?! Now it's no wonder why Spider-Man strikes fear in the criminal underworld! He must be taken care of right this moment! But how? I barely escaped and it was dumb luck that saved me! How did Osborn manage to fight him? There must be a secret! But what?! What could it be?!

Warren: **Well if you want to know then you can just come with us**

Hobgoblin whirled his hand looking shocked at the voice that spoke to looked all directions but couldn't find the person that was speaking to was going on here?

Michael: **Mr Hobgoblin,I would advise if you remained calm**

Hobgoblin: **Who's talking to me?!**

Michael: **Just...relax,we're not here for a fight...we're just here to help**

Hobgoblin: **And why exactly,should I listen to you?**

Warren: **Well,you would not exactly go out fighting Spider-Man again,certainly not after you barely managed to escape,would you?**

Hobgoblin stayed silent at that

Warren: **Like I thought,just come with us,the coordinates will be sent to you**

Hobgoblin: **Alright...fine,this better be worth it**

[scene change]

Warren let go of a button that looked like a speaker he was holding onto as he had a slight smile as he seemed to be a little amused

Michael:You seemed to be enjoying that?

Warren:Somewhat

Michael:Well...no doubt that Kingsley would come here if he's desperate to beat the wall crawler

Warren:Just remember Morbius,we don't have to beat Spider-Man,just collect a sample of him

Michael:I know,I Know,but so far no one hasn't done that now has it

Warren:Sadly no

Michael:...We won't exactly help Kingsley now will we?

Warren:To waste our resources,money and tech on an amateur like him? I don't think so,the C project cannot be wasted for a fool like him

MIchael:So,what exactly are we gonna do with Kingsley anyways?

Warren:You'll see it for yourself

And so they waited for the Hobgoblin to show up which lasted for nearly an hour before he did could know cause they heard the faint sound of a jet glider stooping they heard the sound of footprints coming their way with the sound of an elevator going doors opened showing Hobgoblin as he looked around at the place before his red eyes then looking at Miles and Michael

Hobgoblin: (folds his arms) So,you two are the ones who contacted me?

Michael:That was us

Hobgoblin:Well then,are you two gonna help me or not

Warren:We will,but in return you have to help us with something as well

Hobgoblin:And what would that be exactly?

Warren:Give us a sample of Spider-Man

Hobgoblin:...What?

Michael:What he means by that is if you want us to help you you have to help us by getting a sample of Spider-Man...like his blood,or his costume

Hobgoblin: (smirks) Well,sounds good to me,where do I start?

[scene change]

 _Spider-Man:But what about the last halloween?!You crashed, the Goblin crashed?!_

 _Norman:And you saw me limp away_

 _Norman knees Spider-Man in the gut and does a brutal punch to the face sending the web head falling down but Spider-Man fires two webs behind him continually_

 _Norman:Do you know how easy it is to fake a limp_

 _Spider-Man:But Harry wasn't faking! When I found him that night he was wearing Goblin's costume and his leg was really hurt!_

 _Norman:More details, when you guessed my identity I knew I had to redirect your suspicions and when I returned home, I found Harry passed out from an overdose of Green. It didn't take long to find to deduce the cause of Harry's sudden success of football at school,but it did take slightly longer to dress him as the Goblin, the limp, completed the illusion_

 _Spider-Man:YOU FRAMED YOUR OWN SON?!_

 _Norman:I protected Harry!_

 _Norman was about to fire a gob web but Spider-Man fires a web blocking it_

 _Norman:If I were send to prison who would have made a man out of him?!_

 _Norman fires razor bats at Spider-Man but he only does a backflip before he grabbed then fires finger lasers at Spider-Man to which he does several backflips landing on a building before he leaps away sticking to a water tower_

 _Norman:Just look at what he's done today! (points his hand at the helicopter Harry was in) I've never been prouder of the boy!_

 _Spider-Man:Oh who are you kidding, you saved your own sorry butt,not Harry's!_

 _Norman:Potato potato once you're out of the picture,I'll make everything right_

 _Spider-Man:Oh you had no right to blow up your glider!_

 _Spider-Man then leaps in the air as he does a huge flip dodging Norman's punch as he webs the razor bat putting it at the back of the glider which caused it to malfunction sending Norman who was wide eyed as he was too close to water tower that had pumpkin bombs and when he got there there was nothing but a huge explosions of green smoke flying everywhere in the air as when Spider-Man saw this he was too late to even move to save him_

Symbiote:' _Peter! Wake up!'_

Peter shot his eyes open as he got up from his bed, he breathed heavily as he looked at his surroundings and realized he was only in his room wearing a white shirtless shirt and blue shorts for his pajamas

Symbiote: ' _You alright?'_

Peter took some moments to calm himself down as he took some deep breaths and he felt less tense

Peter:Ye-Yeah,I think so

Symbiote:' _You had that another Green Goblin dream?'_

Peter:You saw that?

Symbiote:' _...Dude, I'm a part of you, anything you see, hear, feel or think of I can witness all of it'_

Peter:Oh, right, forgot about that

Symbiote: _'No kidding'_

Peter:Well, (he gets away from his bed as he stood up yawning) I should probably get to school

Symbiote:' _Uh, it's Sunday now, it means no school'_

Peter:Huh? Oh, ri-right-no school

Symbiote: _'...You sure you're alright? It's been days since that Hobgoblin guy showed up and there weren't signs of him, since then you've been pretty busy creating that tracker-_

Peter:' _Spider-Tracer'_

Symbiote: _'Whatever you get my point,and figuring out the Hobgoblin identity with his fighting style, the mass, the built, the personality..._

Peter:' _Well so far that hasn't worked either, the personality is a similar match to the original but even someone with nearly a year of experience like me could tell the guy's an amateur fighter for now,the body built is… mostly same, along with the height and...what else again?'_

Symbiote:' _Yeah, I can tell you're tired still, ok I'll take over and no excuses'_

Peter: _'...Alright, fine'_

[scene change]

Symbiote was now the one web swinging in the city replacing Peter's morning patrol. He jumped off a rooftop he was on making a free fall before firing a black web going higher before letting go shortly masking a spin and firing two webs between two buildings making a mad dash. Just then Spider-Sense tingles as above Symbiote was the Hobgoblin firing a pumpkin bomb

Symbiote turned around looking at the projectile bomb headed for him and with his astonishing reflexes he kicked it as the bomb went up and it exploded between them. Symbiote sticked to a water tower

Symbiote:Well, well, would you look at that, you're back already, not that we missed you or anything believe us we could have waited for you to come back...oh I don't know forever

Hobgoblin:Very amusing, sorry to break it for ya but it won't be that simple!

Symbiote:Boooooo!

Hobgoblin fired razor bats one after another which had Symbiote do a backflip on top of the water tower and he did a leap towards Hobgoblin about to make a punch that unfortunately Hobgoblin flied with his glider above. Symbiote was falling down and Hobgoblin fired a lighting laser from his fingertip at Symbiote's back. Symbiote web swings now go get away but Hobgoblin only follows him

Hobgoblin: Isn't this ironic?! Now you're the one who's running away!

Symbiote:Yeah,well, at least we won't do it like a complete desperate coward!

Hobgoblin:The heck do you mean we?! You know we're fighting one another, right?

Symbiote kept bouncing from one wall to another rather aggressively as he looked like he was in a furious rush. Symbiote was now running to a building while launching black web cannonballs at his opponent as he kept dodging every single one of them

Symbiote:We didn't mean you!

Hobgoblin:Why did you even say we?! You said it right now!

Symbiote:It's complicated, okay!

Multiple webbings came out of Symbiote's body as it webbed the glider. Symbiote was trying to walk backwards as he had managed to get the glider going down. The lower part of the glider was opening a hole and out of that hole came a weapon. Symbiote widened his eyes realizing what that thing was. The weapon fired a green ball at him but Symbiote leaped out of the way casually having seen this multiple times already. He dodged right and he jumps to his left then he starts sprinting making a leap as this time he got to Hobgoblin's glider as he kicked him in the chest

Hobgoblin gasped in pain as he nearly fell off from his glider. He tried to backhand Symbiote whom quickly ducked down and punched Hobgoblin right in the gut. Hobgoblin countered right away with a swift kick on his hips and was about to go with a left hook. Symbiote grabbed and he gave Hobgoblin an uppercut that made him stumble back but the villain kept his ground as he grabbed Symbiote's head and headbutted him hard where he was now falling off. Hobgoblin is going through his bag as he throws yet another pumpkin bomb throwing it. Symbiote shielded himself preparing for an explosion as it got closer to him. What happened next surprised him as an explosion happened but only orange gas was released

Symbiote: _'Gas? Ha! Idiot, doesn't know we're immune to stuff like these!'_

Despite the gas clouding his vision the alien could still see his enemy hovering above him. Before he could launch himself back up for offense he sees what looks like a drone. The drone went downwards at him as a wire came and it touched his skin as blood was getting sucked. Symbiote watched in utter confusion as the drone then flies away and goes back inside the glider

Symbiote:' _Uhhh...what the heck just happened?'_

Hobgoblin:Finally got the blood sample!

Symbiote then shaked his head off getting over his confusion as he got focused again on the battlefield again. A tendril comes out of his back as he managed to set himself to the ground safely landing

Hobgoblin:Well I must thank you Spider-Man! It's been fun and I wish I could play more but I got what I came for!

Symbiote:What are you talking about?!

Hobgoblin:Oh come on, are you really that dense?! Tch, doesn't matter you'll figure it out yourself!

Symbiote was now confused again as he only watched the Hobgoblin get away as there were many questions racing inside his and his host's head

Symbiote:I don't know why...but...I'm getting a bad feeling about this

 **######################################################################################################################################**

 **I really hope you guys liked this.I tried as best as I could to make it good so I hope I didn't screw up.I have been very busy with my personal life.I hope you guys can still give me suggestions on what to write that would be helpful at least a little anyways**

 **THE END**


	5. I need help

**Hey guys Combatlighting here, so I am sorry to say that no, this is not gonna be the new chapter of Spectacular Spider-Man instead this is a message which I guess you already know this**

 **...Anyways I'll cut to the point and say that I need help. I am on writer's block right now. For those who don't know what that is writer's block is basically where someone literally doesn't have any ideas on what to write next anymore and I have that. I tried to come up with something but none of the ideas I had just didn't go well at all. So I was hoping you guys could give me ideas of your own. And by ideas I mean summaries on what to do next so if you guys can give me summary ideas and some regular ideas as well. If I find one or several that seem interesting I will give you a shout out**

 **And no this story won't die I'm just stuck what to to next. And I'm sorry this took so long for you to wait I hope you understand**


	6. Prowl

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter released like I said it would happen.I apologize if this took so long but I hope the wait was worth it. I did look through your advices in what I should 's not really much answers like I hoped but hey it's least something.I did a bit of my own research in what I should do and I think I finally got what I isn't gonna be something special or super good (for me anyways) so I thought that this should be decent enough**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **#######################################################################################################################**

The morning sun was out filling up the lightness of the New York City and down on the streets were people walking particularly focusing on their own daily tasks. Up above them Spider-Man made a relaxing sigh as he was web swinging nearly at the streets before travelling upwards before he let go

Spider-Man: ' _Ah Saturday...you gotta love them'_

The web slinger let go of his web and his feet touched a rooftop before he started sprinting and then he hopped off and fired his web again

Symbiote: ' _Tell me about it, it's like Heaven on Earth! Where you get to do nothing and relax as much as you possibly can and enjoy your own junk!'_

Spider-Man made a right turn while still swinging before he briefly clinged to a building and jumped again. But unknown to him however he was being followed by a certain individual who kept leaping after him. Spider-Man leaped to a water tower crouching in his position and using his enhanced sixth sense to check out if there was any nearby crime happening. He sensed there was none but his attention was still caught sensing someone else whom he didn't recnogize. He turned his head and spotted a costumed individual only seeing him for a brief moment before hiding somewhere

Symbiote: _'Odd, I don't think we ever saw that guy before, a new villain?'_

Spider-Man: _'Maybe, if it is we might as well get this over with right now'_

Spider-Man made a flip before spinning a web as he got onto another rooftop

Spider-Man:Whoever you are, you might as well come out! I've already seen you so you might as well come out!

Right as he said that a thud was heard behind him which Spider-Man turned his head to see who the person was following him. The person standing in front of him was revealed to have a purple costume and mask with a cape and gauntlets with gadgets along that he had combat boots as well

Spider-Man:Who exactly are you?

Prowler:A guy with a job

The Prowler fired two sharp darts from his gauntlets at the Wall Crawler who responded to this attack by casually side stepping as the darts missed hitting the legs of the water tower instead. Spider-Man was about to make a quip before his Spider-Sense tingled for danger which confused him till it became clear the next second why. The darts made a beeping sound as loud sound waves were released which had Spider-Man hold his head and yelling in pain as there was black ooze coming out of him but it struggled to remain stable. Prowler fires an energy net at Spider-Man as the symbiote inside him releases black tendrils at those darts crushing them. This had the young hero regain his senses and looked above him seeing the energy net but he rolled on the ground managing to avoid it in time. Prowler charged at Spider-Man whilst summoning a blade. Spider-Man saw the blade coming at him horizontally at his chest which he cartwheels out of the way but Prowler wasn't done as he sprinted again however the Web Head then twists his body by spin kicking Prowler

Spider-Man:Nice try paul! But you're gonna have to do a lot better then that if you're gonna take me down!

The red and blue spandex hero fired a web at Prowler's arm as he got pinned down on the floor but the opponent did not seem to give up like that so easily, instead he threw what seemed to be a bomb which released smoke in an effort to surround the whole rooftop which only covered about half of it

Symbiote: ' _A smoke screen? Seriously?'_

More darts were now shot at different directions at Spider-Man who profoundly used acrobats to dodge to which he was successfully doing in mid air before landing on the floor. His Spider-Sense tingled again and Prowler was running behind his back charging a blast from his gauntlet. Spider-Man reacted much faster by ducking down and using one leg of his to perform a spin kick which landed a solid hit on Prowler's face knocking him back. Spider-Man then leaps towards him as he planted his hands on the floor before jumping at Prowler's gut with a double kick making his opponent gasp in pain. Prowler held his gut as Spider-Man flipped back to his position

Spider-Man:You know, it would be really bad for my career if I got beaten by some...uh, wait who are you anyways? Fogman or something?

Prowler:The underground world knows me as The Prowler!

Spider-Man:Mind telling me why?

Prowler:This is all the answer you're gonna get, this is nothing personal! Just business!

Spider-Man:Just business? _'What in the world does he mean by that?'_

Prowler's blade comes out of his gauntlet once more as he charged at Spider-Man but Spider-Man leaped out of the way but Prowler then jumped at him trying to hit him with a vertical kick but Spider-Man backflipped out of the way which had Prowler hit the floor instead. The purple villain formed a fist as he fired bullets at the teenager which Spider-Man held an amused expression on his lenses while dodging every bullet coming at him with ease. Spider-Man then made a large leap in the air before he fired his webs at Prowler's feet. Making a flip on the floor Spider-Man yanked Prowler away from him as he got thrown in the air with his back making contact with a water tower which caused a dent. Prowler then fell down on the ground but he got up holding out his fist to prepare an attack which failed on him as electric sparks came out

Prowler:No! (he keeps pressing his finger for his gauntlet to reactivate but sparks kept coming which failed to do anything) Why did this have to happen now of all times?!

Spider-Man:Got some problem with your tech? That's not very supervillain of you, you know

Prowler's eyes glared at the hero before he saw his gauntlet working again. Not wanting to waste anymore time he immediately took action and fired an electric net which placed itself above Spider-Man. The Wall Crawler didn't have enough time to escape so he fired a web at Prowler pulling him in as well. The electric net closed up and now both of them were stuck

Prowler:Heh, cute trick

Spider-Man:Can you blame me,I thought I would be lonely in here so why not have some company while I'm at it

Prowler:You just made my job easier! (he got up and tried to shoot Spider-Man with a blast but sparks came out again making it stop working) You have got to be kidding me...

Spider-Man:No offense but, if you're gonna start doing you being a bad guy you have seriously got to start taking better care of your stuff

Prowler: (murmurs) I'm just a muscle, not much of a science guy...

Spider-Man was about to ask him what he meant before he turned his head seeing the water tower that previously had a leaking from Prowler's earlier impact to where it bursted causing a hole to which there was loads of water coming their way or more specifically the electric net they were trapped in. He widened his eyes realizing what was gonna happen if the water made contact with electricity and so like that Spider-Man started webbing his own arms and legs

Spider-Man:Do you have a way to shut this thing down?! (he lifts Prowler)

Prowler:What are you doing?!

Spider-Man:Trying to keep both of us alive!

The water managed to get underneath his feet now and along that electricity and water came in contact which had the electricity travelling to Spidey's webbed legs before it got to his whole body making him howl in pain. Black tendrils started to ooze off of him as Spider-Man was struggling to keep his balance, he felt his body starting to become heavier and it was much more difficult when he was lifting someone else but luckily for him Prowler deactivated the electric net by using his own left gauntlet. Spider-Man let go of Prawler as he stumbled backwards while panting

Spider-Man:That was close…

Prowler:Why did you do that?

Spider-Man: Huh?

Prowler:Why did you save me? Me, your own enemy?

Spider-Man:Well...why wouldn't I? It's a part of being a Hero you know, along that it comes off with responsibilities

Prowler:I get that but, I was the one who attacked you first! You saved my own life still, I know I was ordered to capture you but even a guy like me has rules

Spider-Man:For real? Huh, odd, most villains don't have that nowadays, erm no offense

Prowler:None taken. However, now I'm gonna have to find another way to get that money

Spider-Man:Uh, what money exactly?

Prowler: (sighs) I was ordered by someone to capture you alive, reason being why, well, let's just say that my br-I mean, someone I care about is taken hostage, and if I don't bail him out till midnight, he's as good as dead (he walks to the edge of the rooftop)

Spider-Man:Wait, maybe I can help-

Prowler:Forget it! I got myself into this mess and now I'm gonna get out of it! I appreciate the help Spider-Man, but this is something I gotta do by myself (he grabs a round device and throws it on the ground and it dissipates in a poof of smoke)

Spider-Man coughed several times as he has his arm swinging at the air to make the smoke go awag. When it did he saw that the Prowler was long gone now. He sighed as he teared off his webbed hands and legs

Symbiote:' _I'm honestly curious to know as to who it was that hired him to capture you'_

Spider-Man:' _That's a good question, except that, we have zero clue as to know who it might be'_

Symbiote:' _Man and just when we were supposed to have a relaxing day, on Saturday of all things!'_

Spider-Man: _'Anyways...you have any clue as to who is it that wants to capture me?'_

Symbiote: ' _Well let's see, most of the villains here are pretty much in jail and there haven't been any news on them escaping, no way is it Goblin since he's dead,it definitely can't be Tombstone, you think it could be Doc Ock?'_

Spider-Man: ' _It's possible but isn't he in jail too?'_

Symbiote:' _Did you already forget what happened about the whole Master Planner and Gwen taken to hostage thing?'_

Spider-Man:' _Oh...well, you got a point there, but still, maybe it could be some new crime boss we're not aware about?'_

Symbiote: _'Maybe, it is possible, but I doubt it'_

[scene change]

Prowler was crouching on a rooftop while looking at a warehouse where there were armed men watching and scanning for any intruders here. Prowler counted that there were only 7 of them and not one of them took any higher ground which was reliving since he did not need to worry about getting shot from above. He heard a thud behind him and reacting on instinct he quickly turned around and brought his arm forward to shoot but it was only Spider-Man

Prowler:What are you doing here?!

Spider-Man:Well you looked like the type of guy who didn't want help, so obviously I wanted to volunteer

Prowler:This is my problem! The woman holding him hostage is not someone you wanna mess with!

Symbiote:' _A woman is holding him hostage? Huh, go figure'_

Spider-Man:A woman? Who is she?

Prowler:I don't have time to explain this to you! So how about you leave and mind your own business why don't you?!

Spider-Man:No can do, look I can help you here, how about if I distract those guys there while you sneak in and save your brother?

Prowler stood still for a moment and he thought for himself if he should actually the Superhero's help or not. If he did the chances of freeing his brother would increase yet he couldn't help but feel he had to do this alone. At this point he should know that Spidey would keep refusing to go. The last thing he wanted to do was to fight him since his brother's life was on the line and he already knew he would be taken down easily. He took a major sigh

Prowler:Alright fine...you can help me

Spider-Man:See, was that so hard?

Prowler merely glared at the Wall Crawler whom said nothing to this before he spins a web and he goes over to the warehouse for a direct attack. He held onto his web long enough for him to successfully kick one of the guards away which had the guard go through a pair of boxes and falling down on him. The other guards called out the Hero's name in surprise and in anger. One of them started to shoot at Spider-Man but he jumped in the air shooting his webs at the guard who was shooting him and the one next to him. He pulled his webs and both of them collided with one another. Spider-Man landed on the ground with his hands sticking and behind him the other two who were gonna shoot him but the teenager reacted much faster by jumping from his hands and kicked both of their jaws making them fall on the ground

Spider-Man:Guys, I know all of you seem so excited to see me, but please, if you all want to receive some autographs-then one at a time!

Prowler took advantage of Spider-Man's distraction as he was supposed to. He made sure to be quiet as much as he could despite the loud noise going on around him. He got inside the warehouse and he saw his own brother tied in a chair. Prowler rushed to his brother's side and the said brother looked at Prowler with his eyes wide

Prowler:Don't worry Abraham, I'm gonna get you out of this

Abraham:Hobby?! What are you doing here?! Don't tell me that you came back without the money?

Spider-Man:Wait, Hobby? You mean, Hobby Brown?!

Both Prowler and the brother turned to look at Spider-Man who in truth was done with the guards outside and was coming here to check up on how everything was going but apparently he had listened to everything they said

Prowler:Hold on, (he looked at Spider-Man in confusion) how do you know my last name?

?:Well, well, look who we have here…

All three of them looked over at where the feminine voice was coming from till they saw a body jumping from the landed close to them but in midair the figure was shooting guns at them which Spider-Man managed to dodge along with Prowler as well. The lights of the figure have been revealed and Spider-Man was shocked to see who it was but Prowler merely glared at her. The figure they were looking at was none other then Silver Sable herself

Symbiote:' _Huh, well I'll be, it was her all along, go figure…'_

Spider-Man:Wait a minute, you again?!

Silver Sable:Well, well, look who we have here, I gotta say, this isn't exactly the money I wanted, but the price on this little bug's head will cover more then enough payment

Spider-Man:Payment? (he looked at Prowler) What is she talking about?

Silver Sable:Here's a new deal Prowler, if you let me kill the webhead here, I'll let your brother go free, so congrats, you could get out of this easily

Prowler kept looking back between Spider-Man and Sable as he seemed stuck in what to do. What decision should he make? If he took on Sable's offer and actually did kill Spider-Man she would set his brother free and leave then alone. If he defended Spider-Man and resisted to Sable they might escape but even then he wasn't so sure if they might win considering the last time he tried to fight her he got his butt handed to him badly considering he was never in a real fight before. He was looking down on the ground before making a sigh and he stared at Spider-Man's eyes before he met with Sable's. He held his arm out clenching his fist in doing so

Prowler:I don't think so…!

Prowler shot an electric dart at Sable who twisted her body out of the way and she glared at him. Silver Sable charged at both him and Spidey but Spider-Man charged back at her as well. Spider-Man reared his own fist against her but Sable wrapped his wrist with her own arm trapping it and she counter attacked by uppercutting him. Spider-Man stumbled back and somewhat and tried to do a counter attack by spin kicking her to which he missed

Prowler: (looks at his brother) Go! Get outta here! Spidey and I will handle this, you just get outta here and call the cops!

Abraham nodded his own head not needed to be told twice as he turned his back and started to get out of this place as fast as he could

Spider-Man was in mid air firing his own Web Barrage at Sable who kept dodging them side by side before she jumped in air lunging at him above performing an acrobatic flip kick towards his head but Spider-Man raised his arms to protect his head which worked successfully but Sable immediately switched her attack by using her other leg for a spin kick that hit him in the gut sending the Wall Crawler crashing to a wall. Spider-Man winced a bit from the pain, even though she was weaker then him she could still pack a punch

Spider-Man:So, where's that boyfriend in blue of yours? Surely he would have been a gentleman and helped a lady wouldn't he?

Silver Sable:Oh please, even you should know that Hamster and I don't really get along with each other

She brought out her own gun at Spider-Man as she fired staples at him. The spandex Hero proceeded to backflip away away from the shots that came at him before sticking to the wall then he starts to sprint away from the staples coming at him. Underneath Sable there were round devices rolling to her till they opened up and released smoke. Silver Sable was surprised by this and she cursed herself for letting her guard down like that clearly forgotten that there was someone else in here. She tried to look around to see who was it that did this but she was met with Prowler's roundhouse kick sending her to the ground

Silver Sable:Pal, you picked the wrong day to start acting like a hero!

Prowler:I guess we'll just see about that won't we

Silver Sable sweep kicked him making Prowler fall on the ground surprised by the sudden attack. He couldn't react fast enough when Sable stomped on his chest armor with her foot. She then kicked him in the face several times. Prowler summoned his blade from his right gauntlet to get her away from him by slashing her leg which he missed but he had the woman get away from him. He did not wanna waste time so he got up as quick as he could and he tried to cut Sable with some slashes towards her but to his shock she flipped over him and she grabbed his shoulders before landing on the ground and threw him across the room crashing through a pair of wooden boxes

Spider-Man came up from behind and shoulder tackled Silver Sable from behind sending both of them hurling towards the ground although Silver Sable kicked Spider-Man away from her before he balanced himself as he had his hand on the ground with his legs split

Symbiote: _'You look like you're having a hard time against her, need some help?'_

Spider-Man: _'Nah I can take care of her by myself'_

Symbiote:' _Come on, you were able to go toe to toe with Tombstone and you still won yet she's weaker and you're having a hard time with that?'_

As they were communicating Silver Sable was back at attacking him again using mostly her own legs to attack him while Spider-Man was using his arms to defend himself

Spider-Man:' _Dude, I HAVE TO hold back against her! Like, a lot! She's not exactly Tombstone you know! If I use the same amount of strength I did against Tombstone then I could seriously injure her! Or worse!'_

Symbiote:' _Alright alright, but if you lose to her then don't come whining to me'_

Spider-Man ducked down from Silver Sable fist as he made a spin kick while still crouching low hitting her directly in her face making the woman stumble back

Spider-Man:' _Only problem is that her own fighting style makes it difficult to figure out how to take her down'_

Symbiote: _'It is possible to take her down by yourself till the cops arrive but with the low level of strength you're using the same could be said for her'_

Spider-Man: _'What I need is a distraction, a few seconds is all I need!'_

Prowler moved his head upwards as he was struggling a bit to move his own body. His yellow masked eyes darted towards the Web head and Sable who kept fighting one another. He watched as the two kept going at it with the punches and kicking along with the use of webs and guns. This was happening till Silver Sable made a bicycle kick at Spider-Man's jaw which made him fall on the ground before a gun was pointed at his face

Spider-Man:Oh no…

Prowler was quickly darting his masked yellow eyes in search of something he could use to get her attention away from was not about to let someone die and he hasn't even repayed his debt to looked upwards till he saw a crater box that was hanged in the got up and fired a grappling hook at the wooden box then he yanked it with everything he box was moving at Sable and Spider-Man as fast as it could turned her shoulder and she couldn't react fast enough to get away as the box hit her away from the Friendly Neighborhood said Hero quickly got up and webbed Silver Sable on the ground

Symbiote: _'Ok,that was a little bit close for comfort'_

Spider-Man:' _Yeah no kidding…'_ Thanks for the assist! You really saved my life there!

Prowler:Hey, it's a part of being a Hero isn't it?

Spider-Man: (looks at Sable) Alright lady,it's over now,just stay put till the cops arrive so they could put you in some jail time

Silver Sable:I don't think you'll succeed in doing that

Spider-Man:And why is that?

The Spider-Sense in his head was tingling at that suddenly everyone some hummering in the -Man shouted to get down as he pushed Prowler away when an explosion happened above that blazing sounds of gunfires were heard which gave Silver Sable enough time to free herself by using some shurikens she's been cuts the webs that binded her till she kept leaping from one spot to another going higher and higher till she went through the hole and jumped on her sounds of firing had stopped as the helicopter flied -Man and Prowler came out of their hiding spots looking at the hole

Prowler:Should we go after her?

Spider-Man:No,let her be for now,we'll just get her next time

Prowler:Yeah...right...well,since now that's over, I still wanna know,how did you know my last name? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about that on accident (he took off his mask in doing so)

Spider-Man then tensed up when he mentioned this as he had hoped Prowler had forgotten about this but this did not seem to be the was he going to say about this now?

Spider-Man;I...uh

Symbiote; _'I think you should tell him the truth'_

Spider-Man:' _What?! Are you crazy?! He could know who i really am!'_

Symbiote: _'Well you know who he really is,what other way could you tell him that you know his last name? You're a horrible liar and I can't come up with anything myself, besides I'm pretty sure that Hobby is gonna be pretty uncomfortable with his identity being revealed to you,come on remember how you felt about your identity when Anti-Venom gave it away don't you?'_

Spider-Man sighed seeing that he couldn't argue with his Symbiote with supposed that there was no other choice but to tell the truth,So like that his hands got to his mask and he pulled it to say Hobby gasped in shock as he stared at the person who was Spider-Man the whole none other then Peter Parker of all people

Hobby:Wha...Parker?!

Peter:Uuuuh...surprise?

Hobby:H-Hold on a second here,you mean to tell me,that Midtown High's biggest nerd is THE Spider-Man?! How?! When?!

Peter:Look I-I-I know that this may come out as a shock but I can assure,I really am Spider-Man

Hobby:I know that but...wow, I never would have thought you,of all people,was Spider-Man the whole time?...Althrough...now that I think about it, that's kinda genius actually...no one would have ever suspected that a nerd was a Super Hero saving lives,so it wasn't really Flash?

Peter:No,that was an excuse I used when that robot attacked our school the other day. And besides were you really expecting a boasting quarterback to be Spider-Man?

Hobby:Fair enough

Peter:And look,Hobby,I didn't reveal my own secret identity to you just for nothing okay, I have to know that I can trust you with this alright?

Hobby:Hey man,I'm gonna keep your identity a secret as long as you keep mine

Peter:You have my own word...so I got a question for you,why did you become Prowler in the first place?

Hobby:Oh, well...this is kinda embarrasing but...I just wanted people to leave me alone

Peter:What do you mean leave you alone?

Hobby:I mean as in... well...I wasn't exactly the most popular person in Midtown High, I wanted to get some fame this year,I'm used to getting known as the quiet kid in class and like you I was one of Flash's in getting picked on and I didn't know how to fight back,when the football tryouts came out I immediately took this as my chance to make it to the big were going well...well I suppose,I didn't really talk much-actually I hardly talked at all when I think about it,for goodness sake I always get interrupted! And even when I was in the football it still felt like I wanted more,so,I wanted to have more power for myself so I asked my brother to make this suit,he's a genius when it comes to stuff like this but he didn't really agree with me with how I wanted to use it for myself.I don't know how but after a long talk my brother convinced me to just do some experiments with the that's what I did,I took it out for test drives for several months now and I'm completely used to using gadgets and which ones I have to use

Peter:So how exactly did this have your brother getting kidnapped by Sable?

Hobby:Well during one of my test runs with the suit I stayed up longer then I should have and I don't know how,but I somehow crossed her path,both of us were fighting against one another and I got my butt handed to me pretty easily,since I never had any real combat experience before,I had some training but it didn't prove much

Symbiote:' _Well that explains how he was so bad at fighting'_

Hobby:After that I was really scared when I found out that she captured her brother for ransom and the only way I had to get him back-

Peter:Was to have my head as the cash so your brother can be free

Hobby:Yeah and we know how that went

Peter:And,why exactly did she do it?

Hobby:Dunno much,but I think I did hear one of her guards talking about using the money to bail her father out of jail or something,that's all I know

Peter:I see...well that was...interesting to hear,but,hey,I've been thinking,that maybe you should team up with me,you know,we can be partners,both of can be heroes you know,you don't have to waste everything just for yourself,you can help people,you can save lives,sure you might not get the fame as Hobby Brown,but who says the Prowler can't?

Hobby:Huh...I gu-guess I never thought of it like that before.I don't know though…

Both of them heard the sirens coming and both teenagers put their masks back on

Spider-Man:We'll talk more tommorow,so let me know when you have answer alright?

Spider-Man started to walk over where the police was coming leaving the other teen left alone with his thoughts

Prowler:A hero huh…

 **####################################################################################################################################**

 **This was supposed to come out about a week ago but I was having a lot of trouble of writing fight scenes like these,I know you're confused why I didn't exactly have any Peter Parker scenes in this well it's because I couldn't come up with anything with that,I should try to come up with something in the next chapter...hopefully**

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter with Hobby being Prowler in this and why I chose this guy is because there wasn't development with him in the Spectacular cartoon so I decided to take matters into my own technically this was more of my friend's idea sooooo yeah**

 **Oh and thank you ArkhamSpider,Nataku2709,SoundVenom and luis for giving me advices on what to do,I'm sorry if these suggestions weren't in these chapter but I think those ideas of yours could work in my other Spectacular you guys are reading this then thank you!**

 **THE END**


	7. Chaos

**#########################################################################################################################################**

Peter and Hobby were sitting in a bench together as they were at Central Park, it was morning right now as both teens have met where they agreed that this could be the best place. They still had time before school anyways

Hobby:So-wait...you mean to tell me that you've been doing this whole Spider-Man thing for over a year now?

Peter:Almost a year actually but yeah I've been doing this for a while now

Hobby:And you had this powers when exactly?

Peter:Well you remember when we went to that ESU field trip?

Hobby:Well yeah but not much of it

Peter:Well do you remember the experimental spiders, where one of them went missing? I uh...sort of got bitten by that one and it somehow granted me it's powers, strength, agility, eyesight every single one of my senses have been increased so much

Hobby:That would have sounded completely ridiculous if I hadn't seen what you were capable of doing. And you really have some alien living inside you?

Peter:Yeah I guess you could say that...it's-it's not that bad though

Hobby:Riiiight

Peter:So, how's your brother doing?

Hobby:Well he's a little shaken up about everything that happened recently, I don't blame him but other then that he's pretty much fine, he'll get over it

Peter:Well...I guess that's some sort of good news. So anyways have you thought about the offer I gave you yesterday?

Hobby:...I've been thinking about it all night to be honest, it seemed so surreal for a nobody like me to end up as a superhero with Midtown's biggest nerd, no offense, but after everything that's happened to my brother I really didn't want something like that to happen to him again, not on my watch, so yeah I think I'll accept the offer

Peter: (smiles) That's great! I'm sure that this is gonna work out between us, trust me

Hobby:Well I hope so, hey Peter...can I uh...sit with you today at school in Monday?

Peter:Hm?

Hobby:It's that I don't really have anyone to talk to besides my own family so I was just wondering if it would be okay if I can sit with you

Peter:O-Oh, well...I guess you could I wouldn't mind it

Hobby:Thanks

[scene change]

Outside of Ravencroft Institute there was a man walking over the sidewalk wearing a dark red jacket with a black outline along that he wore green jeans as well. He seemed to be in his mid 20's with short black hair and emotionless brown eyes. The man got in front of the gate but there was a guard there that told him to leave right now. The man's jacket shifted and suddenly tendrils were released which shocked the guard as he got thrown in the air and roughly landed on a car with his forehead bleeding

The man broke through the wooden doors by kicking it with his leg down. Obviously this alerted more guards in this place as they came out to check what was going on. More tendrils came out of the red jacket but they formed into spikes piercing through their chests before getting slammed into walls. The tendrils retreated back as the guards dropped to the ground with blood oozing out of them. The man continued to walk his way onto the halls as he seemed to be in a search of something

Somewhere in his own small prison room Cletus Kasady was sitting seemingly bored out of his mind. There wasn't anything to do in this place, so boring, the only things he could do was just sit around, eat, sleep and have that woman go to him for that therapy thing he had to talk about. Kasady sighed in frustration as the urges to kill people have been increasing ever since he got to this place and he couldn't kill anyone else and hasn't. Was it too much to ask to get some freedom again? However he then heard sounds of slices getting closer to his own doorsteps and along that some screams erupted. Naturally Cletus became curious by this and confused as to what was going on. He was gonna get up to see what was happening but suddenly his door got kicked down which caught Kasidy off guard. The serial killer looked at the man standing before him

Cletus:W-Wait, who the heck are you supposed to be?! Do I know you?!

The man said nothing instead he only took a few steps closer before the red jacket came to life again as it jumped away from him. It changes as the jacket seemed to be melting in front of Kasady's eyes morphing that into a dark red slime with some black markings on it. Cletus just stood there in shock trying to process as to what was even going on. Then the red goo lunged at him quickly as Kasidy couldn't evade in time as the unknown substance was wrapping around his torso quickly. Cletus widened his eyes as the unknown goo was wrapping around his body till it eventually wrapped around his head

When it was over there now stood a monster. It had big white eyes and a long tongue. The body was mostly red, with black lines around it. There were black spiky tendrils that came from its back. It also had black arms sharpened that by black claws coming from its fingertips along with black spiky teeth and the last thing was that he had an orange mouth. The monster made a horrific roar escaping from him as he broke through the walls escaping through the Institute

[Silver Spoon Café]

Hobby:So when exactly are we gonna start for this team up of ours?

Peter:Hmmm...not sure, I was thinking maybe we could try it off in the weekends, how's that?

Hobby:Hmm sure I guess we could start it off at that, I don't think I'll have any plans on weekends, well except that I have to go to my grandma's today

Peter:Great! We could start it off in the morning and we could meet up at...uuh let's say at the same place where we first fought?

Hobby:Sure I guess? (looks at the time) Anyways I think I should go now

Peter:Wait already?

Hobby:Sorry man, (he gets up) but I gotta go, we'll talk more tomorrow about this! (he bid his goodbye as he set off running with his bag leaving Peter by himself)

Peter:...Well, I guess I better go home as well, I don't have anyone else to be with right now (he got up as well making his way towards home by walking) _'So you got anything say right now? I could have someone to talk to'_

The only answer he got was silence, Peter raised his eyebrows at this and this was quite odd since his symbiote never went quiet without at least making a sarcastic remark about him

Peter: _'Uh anyone there?'_

Again he only had silence answering him

Peter: _'Hello?!'_

Symbiote: _'Hm?...Oh hey, sorry about that'_

Peter: _'Are you alright?'_

Symbiote:' _Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?'_

Peter: _'Cause, well, you've been awfully quiet lately, you barely said anything all morning'_

Symbiote: _'Sorry, it's just that I've been feeling something weird lately'_

Peter:' _What were you feeling?'_

Symbiote: _'I can't be too sure and I really hope I'm wrong about this but it feels like I'm sensing an another symbiote'_

Peter:' _Another symbiote…? Wait, you don't mean Anti-Venom do you?!'_

Symbiote: _'No, it can't be him this one feels different'_

Peter: _'Should we go after it?'_

Symbiote:' _Perhaps we should, I need to know what the heck I'm sensing here'_

[scene change]

The day was passing by as Spider-Man swung by to a building that looked like it had its better days. It looked to be abandoned and a part of it was utterly destroyed which left nothing but creaking floor and shattered glass. Spider-Man got inside it as he looked around the place

Spider-Man: _'Are you sure that this is the right place where there might be a symbiote here? Cause uh this place seems a little creepy to hide somewhere'_

Symbiote:' _My senses don't lie Peter this really is the place, even though its weird…'_

?:Hiya Binky! Did you miss me little guy?

Spider-Man: _'What...is going on right now?'_

The Wall Crawler leaped over to where the voice was coming from as he sticked to a wall trying to make sure he didn't make any noise. He peeled his head further and he saw a redheaded man crouching down on the ground that seemed to be holding a childish teddy bear

Symbiote: _'It's coming from...him?'_

Spider-Man: _'Y-You're kidding right? There is no way that a symbiote would ever be with this guy...whoever he is'_

The redheaded man holding the teddy bear was none other then Kasidy with a mad grin stretched upon his face. He moved his teddy like a child and for an adult to do that was unnerving sight to see. However Cletus's grin faded and was now replaced by a frown

Cletus:What's that Binky?...We have...company?! You mean to tell me that someone has trespassed our sanctuary?!

The madman threw his toy away before red ooze started wrapping around him ending it by turning into the same red monster like earlier. The monster got up and turned to look at Spider-Man who was in shock right now

Cletus:Spider-Man! C'mon down here, you're going to be the next victim of Carnage!

The monster named Carnage stretched his arm forward to grab a hold of Spider-Man to which the hero jumped sideways in time and launched a web over his white eyes

Carnage:That's a no go web head! I don't need my eyes to see you!

Carnage grabbed the web with his hands as he pulled Spider-Man onto the ground. The web slinger fired another web behind him in order to support himself but Carnage's grip was much stronger as he yanked the web down harder which forced Spider-Man to hit the ground

Carnage:You made a BIG mistake coming here DAD!

The empowered serial killer shaped his clawed hand into an axe and thrust it down onto Spider-Man's head to which he rolled out of the way countering with a kick to his face. Carnage got sent flying back going through a wall in doing so but he got up almost quickly as he leaped over where Spidey was staring at him with an insane grin

Spider-Man:Wait hold on a minute-did you just say dad?...I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong person here I'm not exactly your-

Carnage:Don't play dumb with me! I know you have it as well! Your other half is within you I can sense it as well, there's no point in hiding it! So come on out!

Before Spider-Man could say anything his own symbiote took over now as black ooze immediately took over. Symbiote then glared at the monster that stood before them

Symbiote:Alright you punk, just who even are you? Why did you call me a dad just now?!

Carnage said nothing as he still had his toothy grin shown, so instead he shaped his other hand into a spear as well lunging straight at Symbiote whom reacted quickly by summoning his own axe and a spear. Both their weapons clashed against one another's in a fit of struggle to overpower one another with the Symbiote glaring down at his taller opponent while the other still had that grin on his face

Carnage:You still can't remember me pops? Aw that's so sad now my feelings are hurt~

Symbiote:Answer the question already!

He pushes back making Carnage jump away before firing spiky projectiles which the Symbiote twisted his body to get out of the way so he momentarily sticked to the ceiling before jumping out of the way when a sword came through that would have pierced him if it weren't for the handy sixth sense of danger and the enhanced reflexes. So Symbiote leaped out of the way once more and in mid air fired a mass of tendrils at the killer. Carnage kept jumping left and right but was going forward instead, then he jumped in the air as his hand grabbed Symbiote's face. They went through the ceiling now however Carnage then pinned Symbiote down which he was struggling to get off free

Carnage:Still not ringing any bells? Alrighty then, guess I'll have to answer your stupid question. You see, the truth is that you created me

Symbiote:What...are you talking about?

Carnage:Let me refresh your memory pops, you should know that our kind is capable of reproducing a spawn, and I am yours

Symbiote widened his bug eyes to their fullest extension now coming to terms as to what this freak was now talking about, but that couldn't really be true could it?

Symbiote:No...you're...our offspring? Wait...the memories are coming back, we remember reproducing a while back and...you were created

Carnage:Ah, about time you remember! That's right, I can do everything you can, except better then what you could ever accomplish doing, I could kill you here right now if I want to, buuuuut, there is an alternative for you, how about if we team up, so we could get some of that father son bonding experience!

Symbiote:We're taking a pass, we don't feel like doing anything with a psychopath thank you very much! (he double kicks his abdomen which pushed Carnage back giving himself enough time to put some distance between them) Also just one thing who exactly is the host you have?!

Before Carnage could say anything else the sounds of sirens interrupted them. Panic was now settling within him, this wasn't supposed to happen the cops weren't supposed to come here. They didn't know what they were dealing with here, he had to get then out as fast as possible but it was far too late for that as they already arrived pointing guns at Carnage

George:Put your hands up, you're surrounded

Carnage:What gives? More company? Sorry fellas but reservations only!

Symbiote moved in quickly between as Carnage fired a bolt of spikes from his fingers that were aiming for George but all he could do was take the spikes directly as they pierced through his shoulder. This made Symbiote yell out in pain as blood already started to drip down on the ground. Sounds of gunfire was heard as Carnage kept leaping out of the way going farther and farther into the air

Carnage:Sorry fellas, I'd love to stick around and play with you but right now I got a job to do!

Eventually Carnage disappeared from sight and the sounds of bullets stopped ringing as the cops now got to Spidey's side

Symbiote:We appreciate the help you're trying to give but don't worry, we're gonna be just fine

George:Just fine? With those kind of injuries? I don't think so, we're going to call for help-

Symbiote:It's gonna be fine! As bad as this looks we have self regeneration these wounds are going to be healed on their own in no time, so we don't need help and we would rather prefer if we don't have someone remove our mask to do that

George:...Alright suit yourself, so you mind giving information on who that was just now?

Symbiote:Not much but we do know that this guy had practically powers way too similar to our own, super strength, speed, reflexes, agility, webs, you name it he has them

Jean:Wait a minute...didn't we have a situation like this already? The one with the Anti-Venom thing?

Symbiote:Sort of...you could say this one was him but completely different, the only thing we don't know is who the host is

George:...There were reports this morning where someone escaped through the Ravencroft Institute that took the form of a red monster, and the person that did escape was Cletus Kasady

Spider-Man: _'What?! Cletus Kasady?! Oh no this is bad, this is really bad…'_

Symbiote:...Actually now that I think about it we did see a man here, not sure how he looked like directly but he did have red hair and seemed to be talking to a...a teddy bear or something and his eyes were blue as well. He also seemed to be somewhere around his 20's as well. That's all about all we know

[ESU labs]

Peter stiffed his shoulder still feeling the pain from Carnage's attack from earlier. The blood was now gone which was good news but man it still hurt, luckily right now he was having a 5 minute break from his work as he saw sitting down. He then saw Eddie sitting down next to him

Eddie:Hey bro are you alright?

Peter:Hm?

Eddie:I kept noticing that you were holding your shoulder nearly the whole time, everything alright?

Peter:Well...not exactly. I got myself into a fight as my alter ego and uh I kinda had my shoulder get pierced through by a symbiote

Eddie:Say what?!

Peter:Not so loud

Eddie:Waitwait, hold on, you mean to tell me that you fought against a symbiote?

Peter:Well yeah basically, and he was a real tough one as well, this one bonded with Cletus Kasady

Eddie:Kasady? You mean the one that escaped through the Institute this morning? That Kasady?

Peter:The one and only, fighting an insane serial killer combined that with an equally insane symbiote, there's no telling what damage that'll cause, and I don't even know where he is now or how to track him down, my symbiote is trying to sense him but it's not much of a process being made

Eddie:Well...can you beat him at least?

Peter:Honestly I'm not sure, I know I'm stronger then Kasady but his symbiote is stronger then mine, turns out that the symbiotes can reproduce themselves asexually but they don't have any social structure, no such thing as a family and the offspring has no interest of the said parent, the said offsprings also become stronger then their parent was as well so it's really hard to say who would win

Eddie:Well does it have any sort of weakness?

Peter:The only thing I know any kind of weakness it could have are really loud noises but the only problem is that it effects me as well so I'm not sure if a one on one fight would be such a good idea

Eddie:Wait how about you use Gene Cleanser? Could that work

Peter:Hey...that might just work, I don't know what kind of damage it might do but it should at least be capable of separating itself from Kasady. Thanks Eddie

Eddie:No problem just glad to help you out

[scene change]

Symbiote was swinging throughout New York in anyway he could to find Carnage but so far he was having poor luck in doing so. Ok so tracking down an insane serial killer was more difficult then he thought it would be but he couldn't just quit who knows what that guy was doing right now. He fired another black web performing a flip swinging over at Times Square and he saw a concert on the way there. The thing that interested him the most was that he saw that almost all of Peter's classmates were there

Symbiote:Man we wish we were out there being with others, kinda sucks that we're stuck going after Kasady

Peter: _'Well, who knows maybe when we're done with that we could still go here and be with everyone else'_

Symbiote: _'With your luck we doubt that very much'_

The Spider-Sense tingles danger which put him on alert looking behind he saw Carnage jumping at him from close range. Symbiote didn't have any time to react as the monster grabbed his arms and sent both of them flying down. Symbiote harshly hit the ground on his back that had him grunt painfully, Carnage had him pinned down on the ground struggling to escape from grasp as his clawed hands gripped tightly on his and Carnage's knees pinned against his thighs. Everyone else looked to be in shock at what was happening. Carnage turned to look at the crowd with a sick grin appearing on his face

Carnage:Well hello there little kids! My name is Carnage, don't mind me I'm just here to kill people!

Symbiote launched black tendrils from his shoulders hitting Carnage's eyes which made him step back in shock and Symbiote used this opportunity to flip on the ground double kicking right in the gut that send him flying back to a wall causing a large dent. At this point most people were running for their lives in sheer panic

Symbiote:Alright you cheap red ripoff imitation of us, get ready for round 2, and this time we'll make sure to put you in your place!

Carnage:Let's see if you have any strength to back that up old man!

Symbiote jumped in the air firing a web at Carnage who grabbed the web and started to spin it wildly in the air before yanking it down making Symbiote hit the ground. Carnage leaped towards him with his right arm shaping into a kama that was aiming for his head. Symbiote rolled out of the way and counter attacked by a swift uppercut which stumbled him backward however Carnage himself stood ground and threw his fist at his creator whom took a step backwards while moving his body to dodge but Carnage threw a left hook that had Symbiote jump backwards with his left foot

Now it was Symbiote's turn to attack by launching his fist at Carnage who blocked it by his palm which Carnage pulled Symbiote lower before he kneed him in thy gut that had the black suited alien gasp in pain but it wasn't over yet. Carnage now started to kick him to the same stomach area then finished it by kneeling him by the jaw. Symbiote got pushed back as he rubbed his jaw, he then fired two black webs at the maniac who responded to this by blocking with his arm which Symbiote ahead of Carnage which Carnage tried to use his claws from his other arm to cut him apart but Symbiote twisted his body at the last second getting behind Carnage who was taken by surprise as he couldn't block in time when a fist went right into his cheek end this one was stronger then his previous punches which sent Carnage flying through a DJ's equipment. Carnage got up in no time as he cracked his neck looking at his foe

Carnage:I actually felt that one, I'll give you some props but that was just a lucky shot!

Symbiote:Or maybe it's cause we've been through battles longer then you junior, you may have greater strength then us but we have experience, we won't let you hurt any of these people!

Carnage: (rolls his eyes) Ugh, of course you would say that

Symbiote:What does that mean?

Carnage:I never understood you heroes, your method of ways to stop other criminals is just putting them down on the ground temporarily before they get back up again and do the same thing before, over and over and over, especially yours as well. If you were really serious about protecting the "innocent" you would have done that by actually killing me!

His hands shaped into spears as he charged again at Symbiote who responded by using the same weapons. Both of them clashed against one another

Symbiote:There are other ways to stop criminals and killing would just make things worse! You may stop them permanently but that's not the right way! That's just going to cause nothing but fear and panic among people and we refuse to accept this unless it's absolutely necessary! That's the reason why we came to stop you, we don't do it out of selfish vengeance, we do it because it's the right thing to do!

Carnage's spears began to make Symbiote's weapons become lower indicating that he was losing the struggle. Symbiote arched his back as he was starting to get overpowered. His spears were getting closer his face and the black suited Spidey was gritting his teeth struggling to push back. Eventually he had no choice but to jump back and Carnage's spears slashed the ground instead

Carnage:Guess I'll have to show you the truth I saw as well, the laws in this world are nothing more then just words, if they never existed in the first place people would be allowed to do whatever they wanted. All they need are just guts!

The 4 tentacles from his back flew towards Symbiote who leaped away getting to the main stage. The tentacles were smashing holes in the stage. Symbiote suddenly noticed that Carnage was gone so he looked up and saw him coming down with a punch. Symbiote jumped of the stage just in time before Carnage's punch made contact causing a hole to go through. Carnage shot out six spikes from his body which Symbiote jump back and forth trying to avoid them. But then he jumped up in the air one of them collided with his back and sent him into the ground, then another one sent him flying through the walls behind the stage. Symbiote layed down on the floor on his side groaning in pain with his eyes squinting. Carnage jumped down in front of him and picked him up by the collar making a large toothy grin as his clawed arm reached down to his stomach

Carnage:What was that you said something before? Something about putting me in my place? That didn't seem to work out too well did it

Symbiote said nothing as he moved arm towards his chest. He heard Carnage taunt him more but that didn't matter to him, now was the time to use the cleanser and honestly he was hoping this would work. His black chest oozed out and Symbiote pulled out the yellow chemical popping it's bottle out. Carnage looked confused asking what exactly was that but Symbiote didn't answer him instead he used all the strength in his feet to push back as much as possible and it worked as Carnage fell on the ground before Symbiote shoved down the Gene Cleanser through his red and black throat. Carnage gagged from this and on pure instinct used his strength claw Symbiote's mask that him step away yelling out from the pain. Carnage spit the cleanser on the floor and saw that it was empty

Carnage:What did you just do?!

Symbiote: (looks back at him) Oh nothing much, I just put a Gene Cleanser down your throat, it's capable of removing any DNA it comes across and even destroying it in the process, or in your case removing yourself from your host at least

Carnage felt something stinging on his body. He looked at his arm and to his sheer horror he saw that his red arm was growing back into his human arm. The symbiote inside him started to crawl out of his body and Kasady let out the loudest scream he could muster feeling like his body was on fire as he was wildly thrashing around. Soon the symbiote completely left Cletus leaving on it's own to roam around somewhere and escape from this place. This would not be the case as black webs trapped it before getting yanked back by Symbiote

Symbiote:Oh no you won't, we're making sure you're not going anywhere

Peter: ' _So...where exactly are we gonna put it away?'_

Symbiote: ' _Hmm, not sure, how about we bury it somewhere underground? Can't go with the construction site since I feel like it would get out again like Anti-Venom did'_

Peter: ' _Good point...how about Rikers Island?'_

Symbiote: ' _...Well this thing is extremely dangerous and it is the place where our villains are kept, it's gotta be at the most secure vault there is no way it should be anywhere below that!'_

Peter: ' _Agreed'_

[scene change]

Harry opened the door to his large living room. Menken had called him here during the middle of the concert with Gwen that was interrupted by that unknown monster and that spider freak. He wanted to go with her somewhere else but he got called, Menken said it was important and so here he was. He saw Menken already in the room in front of him but there was another man who was standing beside Menken. He never saw him in his life

Menken:Harry, I'm sure you're aware that you were called to get here weren't you

Harry:Uh yeah, you're the one who called me here, said it was pretty important right? And who's that guy?

Menken:Yes it was, I wanted to tell you that we've found someone else to take over your father's business. And as for-

Harry:Wait, what?! Hold on a second, I'm confused here, wasn't I supposed to be the one to take over my dad's place?

Menken:That was originally the plan yes, you were going to be the new head till you turned 18 at least, however...we found someone else that was deemed a better decision and the timing couldn't be more fortunate, I'm sorry Harry, but we didn't think you were ready, you're still going through your emotional changes and the death of your father is still affecting you, so...meet Alistair Smythe, the new head of Oscorp

Harry eyed the man next to the assistant looking at him up and down. Smythe seemed to be somewhere around in his early 30's who had tainted brown eyes, a beard and a hairstyle that looked like it was gelled backwards. He also seemed to be wearing dark blue business clothes that had some buttons on the long shirt as well. Alistair approached Harry by giving him a warm smile and put a hand on his shoulder

Alistair:Well hello there young man, as you already know I'm going to be in charge of this business from now, so if you don't mind I'm going to make some changes around here as well, now look, I know things have been quite hard for you lately with the recent loss of your father, but, I do hope we get along with one another

Harry:Yeah...me too I guess…

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Ok that took longer then I thought it would but here it is boys and girls. The new chapter of Web of Waves hope you liked this one… now I gotta come up with something else since I'm a bit stuck so till then maybe you guys could give me some suggestions what to write on next so until then see ya all later**


	8. Living Vampire

**#########################################################################################################################################**

On the inside of the ESU, Warren was seen in his office holding a piece of vial contained in his hands, looking at it with pure interest.

Warren: Well…so far none of these so called 'supervillains' still haven't managed to put down Spider-Man yet. Though granted some managed to put him out, but only temporarily...it's probably for the best if he stays alive, for now.

Though now he was glad he was getting the resources he needed to finish the C project

The process was going well on it's own terms which was great and everything, but the one thing that worried him the most was if the project would be enough to permanently take out the red and blue Web Head.

Warren: I am no expert when it comes to fighting, but even I know that Spider-Man is no pushover to deal with. He managed to take out 6 members of villains all by himself not just once, but twice. Along that, he took out all the crime bosses as well. Now that the blood sample Hobgoblin gave me the other day is all I need to start, I still worry if it's enough for them to deal with him once and for all...though I wonder, maybe I could try to take him out?

He thought about how Kraven the Hunter, before he turned into a monster, had asked him for his help after a misunderstanding that he thought he was the one who created Spider-Man (which clearly hadn't been the case) and the serum he gave him did indeed give him the powers he needed, it didn't turn out like how both of them wanted it but if this was good for him then it was good for him as well. After all, it gave him super strength, speed, agility, and all of his enhanced senses. It did turn him into a monster but it was a price he was willing to pay, and he didn't seem to mind it anyways.

Warren: Maybe I could use the same serum like I did with Kravenoff? That could work, but it would take some time. Can't exactly use it on myself. That could be risky so I would have to use something else instead.

[Midtown High]

Peter was rolling his fingertips so he could get through his combination combo and get the stuff he needed for his next class to start before Gwen came up behind him, and Peter turned around to face her.

Peter: Oh hey Gwen, what's up?

Gwen: Hey Pete, listen, could I talk to you about something?

Peter: Sure but uh, could you make it quick? Cause the next class is gonna start soon.

Gwen: It's about Harry. He's been acting a little strange for the past few days.

Peter: Oh…what's happening to him?

Symbiote: 'Oh well this can't be good.'

Gwen: It's just that, he looks as though he doesn't wanna talk to me at all. I kept trying to text him, calling him but he's not even answering any of them even though he did saw them. He barely talks to me in person as well. I don't get why he's acting like this, he hasn't done this before

Peter: What? Why?

Gwen: I really don't know. I thought that maybe you could try talking to him instead.

The bell starts to ring in which everyone starts to get where their next class is supposed to be. Peter closed his locker.

Peter: I'll try to see what I can do.

Gwen: Thanks Pete, knew I could count on you.

[scene change]

School had now finished as everyone else started to leave to go back to their homes. However Peter did try to find Harry so he could talk to him. Fortunately he found him pretty quickly as he was walking on the pavement floor by the sidewalk. The teenage superhero walked by him trying to give off a smile.

Peter: Hey!

Harry: Hm...oh hey Pete.

Peter: Hey, so uhm, you mind telling me what's wrong?

Harry: Huh? What are you talking about? Everything is alright.

Peter: Are...you sure about that? Gwen told me that you haven't really been talking to her lately? You look like you're giving her the silent treatment. Did something happen between you two or…?

Harry: Nothing happened between us okay?! Man you're like her, you just keep asking questions over and over!

Peter: Geez dude, calm down I was just asking! We're just worried about you, that's all. So what exactly is going on with you?

Harry: (groans) Fine already! If you really wanna know, then here's the thing! I'm mad because there's some guy that took over as the head of Oscorp, instead of me now!

Peter: Huh?!

Symbiote: _'Seriously?! That's what he's mad about?!'_

Peter: Wait...how exactly?

Harry: I don't know! I was supposed to take over when I turned 18, but this guy named Alistair Smythe or whatever took over everything!

Peter: H-Hey I know you're a little mad but, m-maybe you could try talking, so you could get to know him better?

Harry: As if!

Peter: Look, I don't know about this Alistair guy but I don't think he really meant to hurt you in any way. Just...try talking with him for a bit. Maybe he's not as bad as you think he is.

[scene change]

Harry managed to get back home on his own. The redheaded teen got inside the living room throwing his backpack at the couch, before he sat on it. His mind wandered back to what Peter said which had the young man scowl. And speak of the devil, Smythe came out as well holding a cellphone to his ear as he kept talking to someone before he ended it. Alistair then looked at Harry, and he was slightly surprised to see him here. The new head of Oscorp now felt awkward of the situation that they were alone here.

Alistair: Oh uhm...hello there Harry. I didn't notice you were here.

Harry: Gee thanks, I wonder why…

Alistair: (coughs awkwardly) Ah, uhm...so...Harry, I did notice that you don't particularly seem fond of me, and we haven't really gotten along well.

Harry: I wonder why. Maybe it's because some guy I never met before appears out of nowhere and decides to take over my father's whole business for himself when it was supposed to be mine! Maybe that's why!

Alistair: Ah I see, so that's the problem. You're still grieving over your father's death aren't you?

Harry: Oh shut up! What do you know anyway?! How could you know what it's like losing a dad?!

Alistair:... Because I did.

Harry:... Huh?

Alistair: Believe it or not, I do know how you're feeling. I know what that's like, because I lost a father of my own as well.

Harry: Wait...you actually did?

Alistair: I did indeed.

Harry: How?

Alistair sighed as he took time to sit down next to Harry, with his hands crossed together.

Alistair: He died from radiation poisoning during a lab accident he was in years ago. I was a little older then you when that happened, around 20 years old during that.

Harry: Really?... So, h-how was he like? Your dad I mean.

Alistair: Well...it's a bit complicated. My father was always going somewhere to do his work, leaving me alone most of the time. I usually just spend my time alone just working on some machines, building on some stuff as well. My father was called a genius, and I could see why. His work was just absolutely incredible, and I held admiration for him because of that. I was called a genius as well in my younger years as well, especially in high school and college since I was his son. Unfortunately, my dad considered work more important then to spend time with his son, so our relationship with one another...wasn't exactly the best we had.

Harry: Wait, hold on. If you and your dad never get along with one another, then what about your mom? And your friends? You had to get along them didn't you?

Alistair: Well...not exactly. My mother died after I was born so I never had any motherly influence while growing up so my father had to leave work for a while to take care of me till I knew how to take care of myself. That and he hired some babysitters as well. I didn't start to take care of myself till I turned 12 years old. That was the point where I was left alone nearly all the time, and I didn't manage to see my father much in my life. My friends...weren't exactly that great to have, as I was considered the son of Spencer Smythe I was only used by them just so they could look "cool" in front of others that they knew.

Harry: That's...just horrible.

Alistair: Eh, the past is the past. Besides I never could get along with them too much anyways. The only reason why I even hung out with them was because of the social ladder. Didn't go too well. However the only real friend that I could call would be Curt Connors.

Harry: Wait, THE Curt Connors?!

Alistair: The one and only. I see that you're familiar with him.

Harry: Actually, some of my friends there worked with him.

Alistair: Really? You mean that Curt is here?

Harry: Uh...not really? He kinda had to move out somewhere, from his lab. Some other guy took over there. I don't know why though

Alistair: Oh...well that's disappointing.

Harry: How did you meet him?

Alistair: Long story short, we met back in college, at Florida. It was fun being with him. We had some fun debates with one another that usually regarded being with biology vs technology. We were also roommates as well, competing with one another on who could build something the best and the fastest. Hehe, those were good days...but unfortunately he moved out of Florida to start his work, and we haven't even seen each other for years now.

Harry: Gee that's...really great and all but how does this relate with your dad?

Alistair: Ah right, I got off topic a little bit. Anyways, like I said before, my dad and I could never get along from so much absence he held from me. However, it wasn't until the end of high school and the beginning of my college years was when things began to change for the better. My father actually tried to make up for what he's done for the past several years. Such as; He started to visit me more, spend more time with me and all such. It was all so sudden. I still remember being surprised by all of that, though of course I couldn't complain much. After all, this was the happiest I ever felt in my life. Of course he still had to work a lot but hey, nothing is perfect. However...tragedy struck one day and...he died from the radiation poisoning...those were difficult times for me to handle. I grieved for his death, and I became a mess for a while.

Harry: I…I don't know what to say. But I do have one question; How can you just...move on from everything that's happened?

Alistair:...You don't. While I was in the middle of my grieving, I found something interesting one night, something my father left as present to me. It was a video recorder, as he apparently somehow expected that he might die one day. To make it short, it was an apology video, in his final words he told me that he was proud of me, and if I could continue his work that he passed on to me. From that moment on, I used his death as my motivation to continue his life work. It was quite difficult to grasp at first, but once I figured out how it works, I was determined to make his research known to the world, and save it.

Harry: Wow, that's just, incredible. But, hold on a second, what exactly is this work in the first place?

Alistair: Well, I'm not exactly sure if I should be telling you this, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone. This work I'm working on still are nano machines.

Harry: Nano machines?

Alistair: Indeed it is. Technology is improving in this world faster and faster. Why not help by adding nano machines in it. I prefer to use robots more then biology to help, as biology can become rather...unpredictable at times. I prefer to have something that has better control.

Harry: So what exactly are they for?

Alistair: Well...that's a story for another time. I'm afraid that I have to go back to work now. I'll see you later Harry.

[scene change]

Spider-Man was now swinging throughout the city but this time he wasn't alone in this. This time, Prowler was travelling by his side albeit a bit slow with him trying to pick up the pace.

Spider-Man: Am I going a little too fast?! You want me to slow down a little?!

Prowler: No, this is fine! I can keep up!

Symbiote: ' _Are you sure you should bring him in to some crime stopping right now? I mean, if he's having trouble keeping up with just web swinging then we're gonna have some problems in the future.'_

Spider-Man: _'Relax, I'm not gonna have him do anything too insane. We're just gonna stop some petty thieves here and there and we'll be on our way when we're done. I mean, it's not like we'll be fighting some super powered maniac or something.'_

Symbiote: 'You better be right this time…'

[scene change]

Michael: There you are! Sheesh, where were you? I had to wait, for like nearly 2 hours for you to come by. What took you?

He remarked in slight annoyance seeing that Warren had now finally decided to show himself as the elevator doors opened up revealing his 'lab partner' so to say

Warren: My apologies. It's just that, the internship lasted a little longer then expected.

Michael: Eh, fine. I guess I could accept that. So anyways, what exactly are we supposed to do now? I mean, we got Spider-Man's blood sample like you wanted for your C project. Actually, now that I think about it, you only kept mentioning it, but you never told me what the C project is, really. More then that though, what's it even about?

Warren: Well, that's a bit of a classified information per say.

Michael: Oh come on! After all that time we spent working together, don't you think that I deserve to know something?

Warren: Hmmm...well...I suppose you could know something of it. The best I could offer you is a hint; So let's just say that, Spider-Man and his powers are heavily involved in this project. More then you think.

Michael: Oh sure, that's "totally" a good hint. Anyways...what are we gonna do now? I might have run out of ideas on what kind of "villains" we could continue to make. So, I was hoping it you had any ideas by any chance?

Warren: Well, I cannot be sure myself. Actually wait, there is one idea that I have.

Michael: What is it?

Warren: Have you ever thought about having some powers of your own?

Michael: Wait...what? Hold on, you mean to tell me, that we should get powers of our own?

Warren: Something like that, yes.

Michael: Uh...well...it sounds pretty interesting and all, but I'm not really sure if that sounds like a good idea. It would be useful if we had powers of our own. Except, there's just one problem, what if something goes wrong and we go insane? I don't think either of us want that.

Warren: Well then, there's one way to find out won't we?

Michael: I'm still not sure about this. But I suppose we could try. So where exactly could we start?

Warren walked over to Michael as he looked over thinking what kind of tools he could use. If he tried to turn around he would have seen that Warren was holding up a serum as he got behind him. Then Warren forcefully put the serum on Morbius's neck, injecting the orange liquid inside him. Needless to say, Michael was not pleased by this as he backed away holding his neck

Michael: Hey! What was that for?!

Warren: You'll see…

Michael seemed confused by what he meant when suddenly he looked at his fingers and to his horror they started to grow sharper. He held his pain as he howled in tremendous pain he was feeling as fell down on the floor. Some of his teeth grew into sharp fangs and along that his skin started become pale, extremely pals as it became bleached where the skin was pure white. Then his eyes turned red before they went wide as saucers as the pupils turned into slits. Michael gave heavy breaths as the pain stopped before he got up. He took a look of glass to see himself that his physical features now resembled into more of a vampire.

Michael: What have you done to me…

Warren: (folds his arms) Well, I did what we said we'll do. I gave you powers like intended.

Michael: Are you kidding me?! I look like a freak! And what is it with you?! I never even said that I would be the one to have this! You just went ahead and-and backstabbed me just like that?! You're going to pay for this!

Warren widened his eyes when he saw Morbius jumping at him which looked like he was about to get him but fortunately for him, Morbius overshot his jumping missing him which in the process he crashed through a wall. Warren did not waste any time so he quickly ran to the elevators pressing the button before the doors opened up and closed up as it started going to the higher floor. Morbius got through the opened hole he caused as the hybrid bat creature glared at the elevator. He wished he could go after it somehow when suddenly he started to float on the ground. Morbius was surprised by this but nevertheless he started to fly up to hunt down Warren and make him pay for what he's done to him.

[scene change]

Spider-Man and Prowler kept on swinging together throughout New York as they continued to search through any more crimes they could stop, to which they were doing a decently good job at it. They have been going at this for about an hour or so before they rested at top of a skyscraper rooftop.

Spider-Man: You know, I think you're doing a good job at this Superhero stuff so far.

Prowler: Eh...it could have gone better. I mean, I could have been a little faster at taking down those thugs. You were the who was doing a better work.

Spider-Man: Hey, you weren't that bad. And besides, you're just starting out. You'll get better in no time.

Prowler: Well, I guess so…anyways, are we gonna keep going with this?

Spider-Man: I was just about to. Think you can go on?

Prowler: I should be- wait…are you seeing that?

Spider-Man looked over at the direction his new partner was looking at, which was the front view. Though it seemed a bit hard to look at he could swear that he was seeing a silhouette of some...figure that was flying if that seemed possible.

Spider-Man: What the...what is that?

Prowler: Should we check it out?

Spider-Man: Definitely. I don't know what that thing is, but I just know I'm getting a bad feeling already.

[scene change]

The newly transformed Morbius was seeing Warren running on the sidewalk, trying desperately to get away from him. But with his new powers, escaping him would be very difficult. Although he was having somewhat of a trouble to control his flying, he was getting used to them pretty fast. He was hovering himself as low as he could till he managed to snatch Warren by his hands lifting him in the air.

Morbius: Now you're mine...it's over you!

The vampire opened his mouth as he was about to bite Warren's neck who was struggling to get out free from his grasp. But before he could do so, he got delivered a swift kick in the face which accidentally forced him to let go of Warren. Morbius crashed to a building and he looked at the person who just kicked him. To his annoyance and frustration he saw that Spider-Man was the one who did it as the Web Head crouched down on a lamp post. However, he also saw that Warren had been rescued from hitting the ground by Prowler who caught him with his hands before putting him down to his feet.

Prowler: You have to get out of here. We'll handle this!

Warren nodded his head as he dusted himself off a little before running away from here so he could get somewhere safe.

Spider-Man: So, who are you supposed to be? Wait uh, let me take a guess, you're-

Michael: You fools! What have you done?! You're letting him get away!

Spider-Man: Yeah it's not like we had to save him cause you were gonna eat him or something!

Morbius glared at the Wall Crawler before he got himself up and lunged at the red and blue figure with surprising speed which nearly caught Spider-Man by surprise as he jumped out of the way by web zipping in time. Then Spider-Man webbed Michael's back and he charged at him with his leg raising, preparing for a roundhouse kick and he gave a successful hit by kicking him in the face. Morbius got thrown back to a building again forming cracks in doing so. Morbius hissed at the pain but it didn't stop him from fighting back as he got back up quickly and lunged at the Wall Crawler by grabbing his shoulders before he could react. Morbius then bit Spidey's neck, as he started to drain his blood making him yell out. This didn't last long as Prowler fired two daggers at the vampire's beck, making a piercing sound as it cut his flesh. Morbius hissed painfully as he backed his head to glare at Prowler but this proved to be a mistake as Spider-Man webbed his eyes and raised his knee, hitting him square in the jaw which forced the vampire to let him go as Spider-Man landed on the ground as he held his neck.

Prowler: Are you alright?

Spider-Man: Yeah…I think I lost a bit of blood, but I'm still fine.

Before Hobby could respond back he saw Morbius flying towards them. Spider-Man fired Web Barrages at him which prompted Morbius to cross his arms together to defend himself till Spider-Man fired two web lines at Michael's arms before jumping at him. Morbius pulled out his arms to see Spider-Man doing a flip before kicking him in the face which send him down to the streets where Spider-Man crouched down at him.

Morbius: Get off me you fool!

Morbius then slashed Spider-Man's chest horizontally with his claws which had the Wall Crawler hiss, as he jumped backwards. The symbiote in him immediately repaired the scratches that were on him. Prowler fired an electric net at the vampire who evaded out of the way just in time.

Morbius: Would you two just get out of the way already?!

Prowler: Why do you want us to do that so much?!

Morbius: Don't you get it?! That rotting backstabber Warren did this to me! I have to make him pay for this!

Symbiote: 'Wait, he actually did that to him?!'

Spider-Man: He...did what?

Prowler charged at Morbius, as he jumped in the air doing a spin kick to land a blow on Morbius, but to his dismay his leg got grabbed by the vampire before he got slammed on the ground and thrown to a car next to them, causing a dent in doing so along with the windows that get broken from the impact.

Spider-Man ran at Morbius, at speeds that were faster then Prowler and because of this, Morbius couldn't defend himself in time when he got double kicked, sending him back rolling on the ground.

The vampire barely got up in time to see the red and blue figure flip over him before landing a spin kick to his back. Spider-Man unleashed a fury of punches on Morbius. He threw an uppercut at his chin, then he threw a roundhouse kick at his side before punching him in the gut. The blows he kept landing on the vampire hurt more then he ever felt before. Then for the last blow, Spider-Man leaped at him bringing his leg down before he kicked him in the head hard enough for Morbius to fall down on the ground on his back. Spider-Man watched as Michael turned back into his human form before he went unconscious. Spider-Man went to where Prowler was and he saw that he was still on the car but overall still conscious. He extended his hand to help his friend to which he accepted.

Spider-Man: Are you alright?

Prowle: Well, besides my back being in pain and my pride being damaged, I'm pretty much fine.

Spider-Man: Good to see you got some sense of humor now.

Prowler: Whatever. What happened to the vampire guy?

Spider-Man: He's unconscious right now. I'm sorry you got involved in this. I wasn't expecting that you could have a fight with your first super villain so soon.

Prowler: It's fine. That was kinda harder then I thought it would be. And you get to fight guys like those on a daily basis?

Spider-Man: Well...yeah. But most of them are locked away in jail now so…

Prowler: How do you even handle that?

Spider-Man: You...just get used to it I guess. You'll get better, eventually. Wanna go home?

Prowler: I think I will. I think I had about enough excitement for one day.

[scene change]

As the events of the New York City were transpiring, meanwhile in Florida, Curtis Connors was in his new room holding what seemed to be a vial of an all too familiar lizard vile. He sighed as he remembered that it's been a few weeks now since he and his family had moved in here. Luckily for them it wasn't anything bad they lived in. It was simple decent house with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and the kitchen.

Right now, as of this moment he was trying to figure out if he could control the beast that once took him over. He knew the results nearly ended up as a disaster since the last time he tried this. However there was a voice in the back of his head that was holding him back from fully doing so.

Curt: _'Should I...really do this? Is this any worth?'_

Billy: Hey dad! Mom is calling you over to have dinner!

Curt: I'll be right there!

Connors put the vial back in his lab pocket and he went on to have dinner with his family.

 **#########################################################################################################################################**

 **Well...hope you guys and girls liked this chapter...cause I didn't have much fun writing this to be honest. Can you give me some other ideas on what to write next? Cause I have little to no ideas on what to write next.**

 **...Please?**


	9. Exposure

**Well, here it is everyone. Another chapter of Web of Waves. I probably might jinx this, but I think we're getting VERY close to the ending of this story, and I can't begin to tell you how happy I am to finally finish this stuff so I could get to season 4 of this.**

 **And I'm telling ya, you guys might really enjoy that one. But anyways, let's head to the chapter!**

 **################################################################################################################################################**

Michael was laying on his bed, as he wore nothing more than an orange prison jumpsuit. Where he was located at was, The Vault. A maximum security supervillain prison held for people like him. It was crazy to think that one month had already passed in the blink of an eye ever since Spider-Man and his partner Prowler had put him down.

Morbius still scoffed every time when he thought about how this had always started. It was cause of that rotten, backstabbing, double crossing, Warren. He still couldn't believe himself how he had let his guard down so easily around him, when he turned him into horrific vampire creature. Even as of now, he could feel the powers flowing through his veins. Right now, it was day time, meaning that his powers couldn't effect him at this time, and he had most control as well. When night falls, he always feels the urge to drink someone's blood, and he felt so hungry as well. Resisting becomes so hard to maintain.

He wasn't sure if this was a positive or a negative, but his cell looked like it was made out of pure glass that looked easy to break, but the last times he tried doing this, he always got electrocuted in doing so. He could put it as a positive that it was good enough to hold him in, but negative since the method was pretty painful in doing that. Morbius got up from his bed when he saw that Warden was in front of him, behind the glassed cell.

Warden: Well Morbius, you're in luck today. Your "special guest" you kept begging to see is here now. Remember, you only get to have 4 minutes to speak with him…

Morbius said nothing, instead he only nodded his head. Warden moved away before he saw Spider-Man in front of him. The glassed cell opened up as Spider-Man got inside the cell before it got closed again.

There was a bit of some silence between them, and some awkwardness for Spidey, as here he was about to form a chat with a Supervillain that tried to kill him and his friend the last time they met.

Spider-Man: So, uh...can we avoid awkward small talks and get straight to the point on why exactly you wanted me to be here? With you? Didn't you try to kill me the last time we met?

Morbius: Sorry...but you're the only person I thought would actually listen as to what I have to say here. I'm lucky my pleads were convinced for you to even show up in the first place. Do you remember exactly what I said? About the scientist I was going after did this to me?

Spider-Man: Well, kinda. I was confused by what you meant, and thought you were just another crazy guy that had to get beaten up.

Morbius: Oh trust me, there's more to it then that.

Spider-Man: And that is...what exactly?

Morbius: Do you know how you kept facing all these new Supervillains?

Spider-Man: What? No way. I never was able to notice that before…

Morbius: Very funny. Like I said, those new bad guys you keep beating up? Heh, the scientist that I chased, along with myself, created all of those...well not all of them, but you know what I mean.

Morbius looked at the Wall-Crawler's eye lenses go wide in shock. He also couldn't tell well with the mask on but he thought that his jaw dropped slightly as well.

Symbiote: ' _What the fu-'_

Spider-Man: Wa- wait a minute- you mean to tell me that, you people created ALL these ones?!

Morbius: Well, not all of them, some of them came by accident to be honest.

Symbiote: ' _Well...guess this made me right when I said that something about Warren was weird.'_

Spider-Man: _'I didn't think it would be involving with something like this!'_

Morbius:...Although, I do also recall that you encountered against the Hobgoblin, am I right?

Spider-Man: Yeah? What about him?

Morbius: Do you remember when he took a sample of your blood?

Symbiote: ' _Oh no…'_

Spider-Man: Yes?

Morbius: Now we get to the fun part in this. See, the reason why that happened was because Warren and I needed it to...complete his project per say.

Spider-Man: What project?

Morbius: He calls it the "C project"

Spider-Man: C project? What's that?

Morbius: Well unfortunately, I'm about as confused as you are. I tried to gain information out of Warren, but he was pretty stubborn. He kept that all to himself, and hardly told a thing to me. The only thing he said was that he can't really do anything with it unless he requires your blood, in which case, he has it. That's about all I know for that project. Although, I may have something that could lead you towards what he may be planning, and bring you evidence to stop him.

Spider-Man:...I don't get it. Not that I'm complaining but, why exactly would you want to help me, when you tried to kill me?

Morbius: Don't get the wrong idea. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do something like this. But since Warren double crossed me, I would like to get some payback as well. And to see the look on his face when he gets to rot in prison. Oh that would be beautiful…

Symbiote: _'Heh, I'd pay to see that.'_

Spider-Man: How do I know you won't get to double cross me as well?

Morbius: I'd like to work fairly thank you very much. And if you ask me, I had enough betrayal for one month. But here, this oughta do the trick to bring him down here with me, if there's a chance of that happening.

Morbius picked from his pocket and gave Spider-Man a USB flashdrive, which the Web-Head took it.

Morbius: And to know where exactly Warren is located, there are only two places I know where he does some work. One place is at an abandoned police station where we worked there, and another place where he goes to is at a place called the Empire State University. You know where that place is?

Spider-Man: Yeah, I do actually.

Morbius: Good. That saves me the trouble of explaining things then.

Warden: Time's up!

The glass cell opened up, and Spider-Man leaved Michael there. Without anyone looking, the Wall-Crawler put the USB on his hip as small symbiotic tendrils put it inside the suit.

[scene change]

Gwen was walking by herself on a side road as she was getting towards her destination that was Central Park. She was a little surprised when she saw how there were so little people here. But then again, she supposed that this did seem to be a better idea. It didn't really take long before she found Liz, who was sitting on one of the benches.

The two of them did make eye contact with one another, and Gwen did take a mental sigh to prepare herself for the genuine talk she was about to have. So, she took a seat next to Liz. There was some slight tension and awkwardness before Gwen decided to break it.

Gwen: Ok Liz, I'm here now. So, why exactly did you text me to be here? I mean, no offense, but you don't exactly seem like the type to invite someone like me on casual conversations.

Liz:...Than I guess I'll have to cut straight to the point. Ok, I think you can trust me when I say that inviting you here, and talking...wasn't exactly an easy task for me.

Gwen: And you wanted to talk about...what exactly?

Liz: I think it's about a certain someone that we both like, or a certain someone that I'm with.

Gwen: Wait, what?!

Liz: So...I'm gonna ask, do you still have feelings for Peter?

Gwen: I...wha...w-why are you asking me something like that?

Liz: Look, can you just answer the question already…

Gwen: Hold on! You can't just expect me to answer that out of nowhere! Why are you asking me that?!

Liz: Well...considering how you guys knew each other a lot longer than I did, and that I may have more or less found out he almost broke up with me, just to be with you. So if you don't mind, I should be at least a little curious to know that if you, Gwen Stacy, still have feelings for Peter? Oh, and what's up with you and Harry? I mean, I'm no romance expert, but even I think that you don't exactly seem that happy with him.

Gwen: The thing with Harry is...a little complicated, okay. He's having some rough time, coping with his dad's death and all. And there's also the problem that he has some...addiction…

Liz: Yeah, I heard about that. I know it's gotta be difficult to cope with something like that. But the way you presented it makes it sound like he's only using you to be honest.

Gwen: I...I don't know, maybe?

Liz: It sounds like he does…

Gwen:...I guess...honestly, I would be lying if I said I was happy with Harry. I don't think he's really a bad guy, he just needs to fix some issues he has.

Liz: But with Peter?

Gwen:...Ok. Fine. You win. I do still have feelings for him. Are you happy now?

Liz:...I thought so. (takes a breath) Oh boy...listen...Gwen...I know you and I haven't exactly been on the best terms with one another, and I haven't exactly been fond with you too well. But I don't really want you to be unhappy. I did make some really dumb decisions that I'm not exactly fond off, but...and this isn't really easy to say, maybe, just maybe, you could get to have Peter as well?

Gwen: (looks at her in disbelief) Wow! Wowowow - ha-hang on, what?! Are- Are you saying what I think you're saying?! You want to...share Peter? With me?

Liz: Uuuuh…I guess so?

Gwen: I mean...I appreciate what you're doing, but are you really sure?

Liz: I'm...not really sure myself to be honest. I-I haven't really talked to Peter about it, yet. I'll have to check this with him. But...if he does agree with this, you're not gonna be able to do it, unless you break up with Harry.

Gwen:...Thanks for the effort.

[scene change]

Spider-Man webbed a building close by as he was swinging around Manhattan, letting the momentum carry him around while he was carrying his phone to his masked ear.

Spider-Man: **Wait a minute...could you just repeat that again? So, let me get this straight: you went to the park so you could talk to Gwen?**

Liz: **Yeah…**

Spider-Man webbed a flagpole that was connected to another skyscraper. He still held the web in his hand as made a rotating spin before he let go and leaped forward.

Spider-Man: **And you two...had a fight?**

Liz: **Uh...more or less. More of a minor argument, really.**

Spider-Man: **And you talked about...sharing me? And you're asking me, your boyfriend, who's a superhero, if I could have Gwen as my...girlfriend as well?**

Symbiote: _'Say yes! Say it right now!'_

Liz: **Erm...I'm still not fully sure myself. It's why I'm asking you right now. I mean, do you really want this?**

Symbiote: _'Just say yes already!'_

Spider-Man: Well...I mean...are you comfortable with this yourself?

Symbiote: _'Are you kidding me right now?!'_

Liz: **I still can't be sure myself. I think I need a little more time to think this through...speaking of which...is there anyone else you like by any chance?**

Spider-Man: (sits on top of a building) **Uh...there may or may not be another one...just one! I-I think…**

Liz: **...Let me guess, Mary Jane?**

Spider-Man: **Uh...you were close, but no.**

Liz: **Huh? If it's not her, then who is it?**

Spider-Man: **Uh...ha-have you ever heard of the name of "Black Cat" by any chance?**

Liz: **Black Cat? Wait...do you mean that Cat burglar?**

Spider-Man: **Yeah. It's her…**

Liz: **...Uh-huh, just a question, are you really that into her?**

Spider-Man: **I think if you somehow see her, you'll understand what I mean.**

Liz: **Right...does she know who you are?**

Spider-Man: **As far as I'm aware, I don't think she does.**

Liz: **Yet...you like her?**

Spider-Man: **I...maybe? Probably? It's a little complicated with her…**

Symbiote: ' _She looks hot. That's all everyone needs to know by the way.'_

Liz: **I might need more time to get used to this stuff.**

Spider-Man: **Yeah you kinda need too...what the-**

Liz: **Is everything alright?**

Spider-Man: **Uh, not exactly. I need to go now, we'll talk later!**

Spider-Man ended the call before he leaped out of the building and gave chase whom seemed to look like another Spider-Man, but in a different costume. Needless to say, Peter was in shock at what he was seeing. He would have mistook him for Chameleon if it wasn't that real webs were coming out of him, and that the way he was swinging looked like his movements.

Spider-Man: Hey! You! Who are you?!

The other Spider-Man turned his head to look at him, and his own lenses widened when he saw the original coming after him. The other Spider-Man swings in another way.

Spider-Man: _'Is that really Chameleon?'_

Symbiote: _'There is no way that's him! Look at him! His body is far too agile, he looks like he knows what he's doing with the momentum of the web carrying him. No normal human would ever be capable of web swinging on their own, so that's definitely not Chameleon.'_

Spider-Man: _'Well, who is he then?!'_

Symbiote: _'Well, how should I know?!'_

Spider-Man and the other person who dressed as him were swinging around New York as they played a game of cat and mouse in Manhattan. This was till the other Spider-Man swinged lower as he saw a warehouse. Both of them were standing at the top where no-one else would be able to see them from afar.

Spider-Man: I'm going to ask you this again...who - are - you?! You're not Chameleon, that much is for certain.

Peter took a good look at him. The other him's costume was primarily red with some black colors that only appeared on his head to shoulders, along with the stripes on the feet. The lenses were crimson red and there wasn't an outline color out of it. Along that, the spider symbol on the chest was like his, but much bigger.

Other Spider-Man: I don't wanna fight you…

Spider-Man: Oh, well that's good. Can you also tell me who you are?

Other Spider-Man: I...I'm not sure how I could explain this to you. I don't think you'd understand it yourself.

Spider-Man: What are you talking about?

Then, without warning the other Spider-Man lunged at Peter, kicking him in the gut which send him flying down before hitting the ground.

Spider-Man: Dude! What the hell?!

The other Spider-Man jumped in the air, aiming to punch him while Peter was on the ground. Peter rolled out of the way before he webbed at the other Spider-Man's face and did a twisted spin kick that launched him back through a wall of the warehouse, causing a hole. Peter sprinted towards the warehouse when he saw a pipe flying at him. Peter grabbed it with his hand before throwing it back.

Peter got inside the warehouse. His body changed to the black and white costume, letting the Symbiote takeover as he wanted to finish this quick. Webs were thrown at him from a close distance which grabbed Symbiote's body, dragging him through the air as the other Spider-Man went ahead to knee Symbiote on his chin, sending him to a wall. The other Spider-Man leaped down in front of him. Then, to his surprise, he saw the Symbiote extend his arm out and the other Spider couldn't dodge it in time as the arm forcefully grabbed his face and pushed him to a wall on the opposite side. Black webs shot through Symbiote's body as it webbed up the other costumed arachnid. The Symbiote changed back from Spider-Man now.

Spider-Man: What was all of that for?!

Other Spider-Man: I...I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me. I felt a strange urge that I needed to fight you all of a sudden.

Spider-Man grunted at the answer he got, not exactly believing him. He didn't want to waste any more time, so he went ahead and pulled off the mask. When he did, the lenses went wide to their limit as he dropped the mask, not believing what he was seeing right now. Behind the mask of this other him was...himself. Well, sort of, as this one looked exactly like him, with the exception of blonde hair and blue eyes. Other then that, it still looked Peter Parker in total.

Spider-Man: What - how - why - what?!

Other Peter: Uh...yeah, like I said, you wouldn't understand it yourself…

Spider-Man: Who- just who are you right now?! This cannot be real - no way - who are you?! Why do you look like me?! (takes off his mask).

Other Peter: I...uh, I think the best way I could explain this is by saying, I'm a clone version of you.

Spider-Man: How did this even happen?!

Other Peter: Listen...this is gonna be a little hard to explain, but I'll try my best. See, about a week ago or two, I became born. I was created by the man called Miles Warren. I was technically the first successful clone that came out of Spider-Man's blood sample. I...I was confused where I came from, I-I do remember that I was in a some sort of lab, which is about for as long as I stayed here. My head was in constant pain. I kept getting memories of not only Spider-Man, but from Peter Parker as well, which is you I guess.

Peter: So...oh dear God, so now Warren knows who I am now?

Other Peter: I'm not sure if he really does know, but he is very suspicious that you might be.

Peter: So...what exactly are you doing in an open city then? Did Warren tell you to go out or something?

Other Peter: No. I-I just wanted to go out exploring. I didn't really like the guy who created me anyways, I was just so curious and than I just...met you.

Peter: Oh man…ok, listen...whatever your name is-

Other Peter: I was called Scarlet Spider.

Peter: Ok...Scarlet Spider, are there any more other...clones of me out there?

Scarlet Spider: I don't think so. Warren is trying to create other ones, but he's having trouble in doing so. He's only one man, so...he might take a while to create another clone replica of...you.

Peter: So, you're the only one so far?

Scarlet Spider: Yes.

Peter: Ok...ok...so, you don't really like Warren, right?

Scarlet Spider: Not really, no.

Peter: Well, you might be in luck. Cause I don't exactly like him myself either. So how about you help me take care of him?

Scarlet Spider: Huh? How?

Peter: I got a flash drive that someone gave to me a while ago. Problem is, I'm not sure where I could find something to put it in…

Scarlet Spider:..The laptop.

Peter: Huh?

Scarlet Spider: He said something about the laptop...that it had some important data there.

Peter: Oh...right...so, are you going to help me?

Scarlet Spider: Wait but, what am I gonna do after that?

Peter: Uh...we'll figure that out later.

[Warren's office]

Warren kept tapping his fingers on his desk as he had an expression between nervousness, curiosity, and worry.

Warren: _'This isn't supposed to happen...the clone should have stayed in the lab more. It's too soon for him to go out, and if he met Spider-Man in the middle of what he's doing, and if he joined him, it's going to turn really bad for me. I probably should have just focused more on making him stay, instead of focusing on myself...still though, why did the clone have the face of Peter Parker? And what else did he mention...something about getting his memories?'_

He was the only one in the labs for the moment as he gave everyone a day off, so he didn't have to worry about anyone coming in here.

Warren: _'Could Parker really be Spider-Man? No. No, it can't be...could it? I mean, the boy is only sixteen. Though there was a conspiracy a few months back that Parker was Spider-Man. But that proven false, wasn't it? Or unless there was something more than what everyone believed...I don't know too much about the boy, more so is that he seems to have a normal social life, he does take pictures for the Daily Bulge, which his job is to take photos of Spider-Man. Wait, now that I think about it...with all the battles Spider-Man has gotten through, it's strange that there wasn't anything mentioned where he was even once injured.'_

Warren decided to do some little research as he opened up a new tab on his Internet, searching up "Spider-Man". He found several results, and clicked on the first blue link that had the history of everything there was known about Spider-Man. Warren kept scrolling and reading everything the site knew. The first official appearance, the costume appearance, the supervillain battles, the photos taken by Peter Parker etc...but at the very end of the site, Warren found something that was strange and interesting…

Warren: _'According to this...there used to be rumors where Spider-Man was still around before he even showed up. What's even more interesting, is that over a year ago at Queens, there was a man that got shot to death by a burglar, who also got captured on the same day by a man with a red and blue costume...there can't be other heroes with that costume. And with the clone that said he gained memories of Peter Parker as well...This just got extremely interesting.'_

[scene change]

Peter: _'Oh man, come on! We gotta hurry up! Warren really needs our help!'_

Symbiote: _'Who the hell could even attack him?'_

The two of them talked as Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider were swinging together as they were headed towards the ESU. It all happened really fast. Warren had called on Peter's phone and had urgently told him to come at the labs immediately. He sounded very panicked. So naturally Peter had decided to head there but only dressed as his alter ego.

Scarlet Spider: So wait, what does this change with our plan?

Spider-Man: Nothing. We're still going to expose Warren for what he's done. But we need him alive, and not helping him against some monster is not an option. He can't see me with you, so if you can, sneak into his office and put the flashdrive. I'm going in to help Warren and stop the monster that attacked him.

Symbiote: 'I'm still not sure. Something about all of this doesn't seem right…'

They reached the ESU. Spider-Man had entered inside from the front doors and he became shocked when he saw that lab looked damaged, as if someone did attack it here. Tables were smashed. Chairs were destroyed. There was a hole in some wall as well…

Spider-Man: _'My God...what happened here?'_

He heard some groaning, indicating that someone like Warren was still here. Spider-Man walked around and he saw that Warren was still here. He looked injured as he seemed to hide behind a table that didn't seem to be broken. Spider-Man shook his shoulder and Warren looked up to see who it was.

Warren: S-Spider-Man?

Spider-Man: It's alright now, I'm here. Everything is gonna be alright.

Warren: Ho-How did you get here? I called for someone else?

Spider-Man: Oh, uh...you mean the Parker kid? Yeah uh, I-I was just around the neighborhood and he was calling me to help you here. He's on his way right now.

Warren: Oh...well...that was good, I suppose.

Spider-Man: Can you tell me, what the heck happened here?

Warren: I...I'm still confused myself. I was only coming back as I forgot my cell phone, then, some sort of a...a Jackal creature crashed here and started causing damage here. I'm not sure why it came here in the first place.

Spider-Man: Well...it's going to be alright now. So, where is it?

Warren: It must have left the place when I passed out. It's out there...somewhere.

Spider-Man: I'm going to track it down, meanwhile you can call the cops and explain everything to them.

Warren: You seem to have an answer for everything don't you?

Spider-Man: Well...what can I say? Gotta be ready for any situation, right?

Warren: Oh, indeed it is…Parker.

Spider-Man widened his eyes in shock by this. He saw Warren flashing a smug smirk smirk at him. Peter felt tense at this as some sweat was forming with nervousness and some panic…

Spider-Man: I-I don't know what you're-

Warren: Oh don't play dumb with me, Peter. I've known for quite a while who you were…

To Spider-Man's horror, he saw Warren's whole body change completely as his skin was turning green with dark green hairs, his ears are were becoming more pointy, as he gained more animalistic features, like fangs and claws. He grew taller as well as the only thing that remained with clothes were dark grey shorts that barely reached his knees. Spider-Sense tingled danger as Spider-Man jumped away backwards before the green animal sharpened his claws and slashed Spider-Man across his chest which teared the main white spider, and showed blood as well. The Wall-Crawler hissed at this as he held his chest in pain all the while his Symbiote tried to repair his costume and the wounds he held.

Jackal:...I'm honestly surprised that I didn't figure it out sooner. On one hand your hide was genius. No-one would have ever suspected that some teenager was the infamous spider that swings around this city nearly every day. But on the other hand, it's quite dumb at how easily you can get fooled. It's embarrassing really…

Spider-Man: Wha - but how - when did-

Jackal: Unlike you, Parker, I actually did some research of my own, and it honestly wasn't even that hard for me to put two and two together. And you're not the only one here to gain superhuman abilities…

[scene change]

Scarlet Spider saw that the flashdrive turned green, signalling that the data research was over now. He put the drive out before his own version of Spider-Sense tingled as Scarlet stepped sideways before he became shocked as he saw Spider-Man crashing through the office

Scarlet Spider: What the hell?!

Spider-Man: H-He knows! Warren knows everything! This whole thing was staged! You gotta get outta here!

Jackal: (comes in through the hole) Now, now...why are you in such a rush? (he looks at the clone) Well...it appears as though you had help as well, from the first traitor no less!

Scarlet Spider: (glares at the Jackal) I am NO ONE's slave! I'd like to operate by own will!

Spider-Man: You get out of here! I'll handle him by myself!

Jackal: No one is leaving anywhere!

The Jackal charged at Scarlet Spider but he got kicked through a wall which led outside of the ESU.

Spider-Man: Go! Hurry! Get to the cops and show the evidence!

Scarlet wanted to stay with the other version of himself, but he ultimately knew he was right. So with that said, the red Spider-Man jumped and swings away to get to the Police Department.

 **################################################################################################################################################**

 **Well, guess Warren knows who Peter is now, and he has a clone version of him running around in different spider pyjamas. Liz may or may not share Gwen with him. Peter now has a time limit against how long he could last against Jackal before his new companion arrives with the police.**

 **You can expect that the next chapter is gonna be filled with action… And maybe some other stuff. The next chapter may or may not be a finale of this season…**


	10. Winning Streak

**Alright! It's about time that this damn thing finally got released. I am now pretty sure that this is going to be the very last chapter of Web of Waves (thank God).**

 **Well...still hope you enjoyed this last chapter of the story that's been disappointing to me**

 **#################################################################################################################################################**

Jackal leaped towards Spider-Man whom jumped and sticked to the ceiling. Spider-Man webbed Jackal's feet and managed to yank him through the office door, causing a hole in doing so. Spider-Man leaped to get through the hole and he found a table getting thrown at him. Spider-Man flipped to get away but he couldn't be fast to dodge the next blow as the Jackal hammered his head down onto the floor.

Jackal grabbed the back of his head and punched his ribs which made Spider-Man gasp in pain before he got thrown across the lab before he got thrown to a wall.

Spider-Man: _'Oh man...he really packs a punch.'_

Symbiote: _'And he's faster then given credit for. And those claws don't exactly help, along with the limited space in here.'_

Jackal: Oh come now, Peter...don't tell me this is all you can do…

Spider-Man: Oh don't worry. I'm just getting started!

Jackal started leaping between the walls with superhuman speeds, before he managed to tackle Spider-Man on the ground as he pinned him to a wall and started to trade punches to his head. Spider-Man kept grunting from the pain before he raised his leg and kneed Jackal in the stomach before making an uppercut to his chin which sent him flying back. Spider-Man than webbed a table behind Jacklal before he proceeded to pull it, hitting Jackal to his blind spot in the process. Spider-Man sticked to the ceilings as he saw Jackal getting up while rubbing his head.

Spider-Man: I don't get it. Why are you of all people attacking me? I don't exactly recall doing anything to you!

Jackal: Oh. This isn't exactly what you think it is, Wall-Crawler. This isn't really anything personal.

Spider-Man: So why are you doing this stupid stuff?! I've done literally nothing wrong to you, and all of the villains I fought at least had some grudge against me! If it's nothing personal, why do this in the first place? To prove you can be next Big Man of Crime? To brag that you were the one who beated Spider-Man and found out his secret identity?

Jackal merely responded by chuckling at this, which confused and annoyed the Superhero. He shook his head.

Jackal: Oh no, nothing like that. Quite the contrary, I never really had any sort of a grudge against you in the first place. I was actually quite interested in you when I heard about you. After all, without you I couldn't really reproduce your twin clone now, could I. Though unfortunately, he wasn't like how I imagined him to be, but oh well. First time's for everything…

Spider-Man: So, what's your angle in all of this then?

Jackal: I'm only doing this for someone else's work. Really, it's that simple, Peter.

Spider-Man: So...you work for someone else then? Who is it? Doctor Octopus? Silvermane? Big Man himself?

Jackal: It's someone by the name of Shadow.

Spider-Man:...Shadow?

Symbiote: _'Wow...you would at least think that whoever came to with that name would have at least come up with something better.'_

Spider-Man: Who is he? What does he want with me?

Jackal: I don't have much information on him to be honest. All I know is that he was the one who was helping me with these new villains you kept facing for the most part. Deal was to have them study you, and he could give me the money and resources I needed for more of my clones!

Symbiote: _'Keep him talking longer. It's clear that he's enjoying his voice right now. And it's giving us more time for the cops to get here.'_

Spider-Man: _'Yeah I think I already got that.'_ You said you were working for him... That would mean he has something against me. Was it someone I encountered? Is it someone new?

Jackal: I really couldn't care less who it was either way.

Spider-Man widened his eyes when he saw the Jackal jumping up towards him. The teenager jumped away backwards as Jackal's claws pierced through the ceilings. Spider-Man countered by webbing the ceilings and pulled himself there before he kicked Jackal through the ceilings.

Symbiote: _'Now's your chance to get more space!'_

Spider-Man listened by webbing himself above the highest ceilings where he could see glassed windows. He web zipped there before he crashed through it, as he got to the rooftop which gave him more space to fight in. He waited slightly before he saw the Jackal coming out as well.

Spider-Man started firing multiple webs at his enemy, to which Jackal grabbed them with his hands. Spider-Man widened his eyes when he saw Jackal pulling them forcefully as Spider-Man got moved away from the rooftop as he got sent flying down. He was about to get himself back out there but Jackal leaped towards him by grabbing both his arms, preventing him to escape. Spider-Man struggled to escape by using his strength, along with the precision to fire his webs. He then hit his back on the ground which made him grunt in pain.

Jackal: And now… (he got up while pinning his foot down on his chest while raising his claws at the neck)... To end this!

* * *

Harry was using the elevators from the OsCorp tower. He waited patiently for it to come down as he descended down to the lower floors. Reason being was that Smythe had called him personally to get here. He didn't leave too much detail as to why he did this, only that he would tell him once he got there.

He knew he wasn't in any trouble as he was quite certain he hadn't done anything remotely wrong. But he still didn't get as to why he called him personally like this…

The elevators stopped themselves, and the doors opened for Harry to come out. He stepped away. His eyes scanned to the place where he was at, and he saw the usual hallways he more or less crossed.

Harry: _'I don't get it. What did he want to show me here?'_

He kept walking down further till he managed to find a hallway between some walls. That was odd. He didn't remember seeing that before… but nonetheless he continued walking down till he saw Alistair himself standing in front of him with the doors behind him.

Alistair: Ah, Harry! Glad you could make it!

Harry: Uh...right...what exactly did you call me here for? Am I in some kind of trouble?

Alistair: Trouble? Oh, no. Nothing like that. I brought you here because I wanted to show you something. It's from the talk we had before.

Harry: The nano machines thing?

Alistair: Exactly! I've been thinking, in case if you still didn't trust me, I thought I should you actually show you what I'm doing.

Harry: I thought you said you weren't allowed to do that?

Alistair: Not really. But I decided to screw it and do it anyways. However…

Harry: However…?

Alistair: I brought you here because I trust you, Harry. What I'm about to show you behind these doors, you'll have to keep to yourself.

Harry: Uhm...got it?

Alistair: I'm serious. I'm already through enough trouble as it is to show you here.

Harry: What exactly is even so secretive about this place anyways? It can't be that bad, can it?

Alistair: Machines to let me rule the world.

Harry: What?!

Alistair: Hehe. I'm just joking. But seriously, don't tell this to anyone unless it's someone you really trust.

With that, the new head of OsCorp got to the closed doors and started unlocking it by pressing numbers on the code, along with an eye scan and a handprint. The doors opened themselves as Alistair started walking towards the glassed path with the windows that were added on the sides so in case no-one fell. Harry looked around and was shocked to see what he was even looking at. Down below the floor were some unknown creatures that seemed to be locked up with glassed chambers, and seemed as though they weren't awake. When Harry looked in front of him again, he couldn't help but gasp loudly when he saw a creature that was trapped in a large glass chamber that was mostly covered with green gooey .

Harry. Oh my God…

Alistair: Told you.

Harry: Wh- What is that thing? What even are these - what is going on here?!

Alistair:What you're looking at in front of you is a Cross-Species. Or as I like to call them that at least.

Harry: Cross...Species?

Alistair: I'll keep it simple and say that they're genetically altered human experiments that went wrong.

Harry:...What?!

Alistair: Don't get the wrong idea. These...things existed for a quite a while now in this city we live in. They were captured here with the help of my machines. It's the sole reason why I became a head of OsCorp in the first place.

Harry: How long were these...things even here in the first place? How come we never saw one of these things pop up?

Alistair: I'd say over a year now. And again, I was hired to capture them, and since the public already had enough freaks in this city running around, I'd say it wasn't worth the effort for these things to know in public.

Harry: Well... I guess you have a point there…

Alistair: We've been thinking about whether or not we should destroy these creatures or somehow use them for our benefit. Arguments were sparked, but ultimately we decided to destroy them, and oh boy it was difficult to do that. I still have trouble doing these things…

Harry: How long till they're gone?

Alistair: I would estimate for about another month at best.

Harry: How do these even exist in the first place? Isn't there some cure?

Alistair: Believe me, we tried everything we could come up with to make them human again, but nothing worked. So destroying them is the only solution we came up with. There is no other alternative…

Harry: Uh...why exactly put this one in a place this huge? And why does it look like it wants to eat me…

Alistair: It's always like that, don't worry about it. As for why it's trapped like this...simply put, he is a literal walking disease. Any direct physical contact leads to infection, and infection can either lead you to death or turning into one of these yourself. Personally, I would prefer the latter.

Harry:... Any other creepy stuff I should know about?

Alistair: I think that's rather enough for today. How about we check out the nanobot lab?

Harry: Sounds good right about now.

He then received a phone call. He checked to his pocket to see who it was, and he saw that it was Gwen.

Alistair: A friend of yours I assume?

Harry: Uh...not exactly?

Alistair: Are you gonna answer it?

Harry:... (declines the call) Nah. I'll do it later.

* * *

Spider-Man double kicked Jackal's stomach which made him stumble back with his guard down. He then added by performing a bicycle kick before he webbed the walls behind Jackal before he launched himself, knocking him and Jackal as they crashed through the walls and fell at the same time.

Jackal managed to recover and went ahead to grab a table and smash it on Spider-Man's head. He yelled out as the table broke in half from the contact. Jackal went ahead to kick his hip which sended Spider-Man back at the end of the office they were in which cracked a wall.

Jackal: Get up! We're not done yet!

Jackal got to Spider-Man's side, and he was about to land a punch before the Wall-Crawler grabbed his fist and stopped it. He moved his head upwards and his masked lenses gave him a glare.

Spider-Man: I couldn't agree more...

Spider-Man brought up his left fist and punched Jackal's cheek which hurled him back through the office wall and landed roughly on the ground onto his back. Jackal got back up and went ahead to grab a table and threw it back at Spider-Man, who was already charging at him. Spider-Man backhanded it away, and he proceeded to jump in the air as he fired his webs at Jackal. Jackal rolled out of the way in time before Spider-Man crashed his feet down on the ground.

Jackal tried to catch him off guard by hammering Spider-Man's blind spot but with the Spider-Sense acting up, he managed to turn around in time and block it by putting both his arms above his head to stop the blow. Both of them were struggling to take the upper hand...but that wasn't until Jackal made a smirk where he let go one his arms, and proceeded to bring his claws and dig through Spider-Man's left hip.

Spider-Man yelled out in pain as he felt his side getting cut through by the claws. He stumbled backwards as he hissed painfully while he felt blood rushing out of his hip. The cut pierced through his skin but thankfully for him, the cut wasn't too deep, and his symbiote was already working on repairing this.

Before Jackal could move for another strike, he heard the sounds of police ringing thanks to his superhuman hearing.

Jackal: _'Damn it! I was stalled for too long! Now that there is evidence against me, I won't be able to continue my experiments! And own the ESU anymore! Oh well...no matter. I'll find a way out somehow, and I do have one treasure out of this…'_

Thinking that Jackal might attack again, Spider-Man had changed with the Symbiote by launching black tendrils from his back and launched them at Jackle to get him away, to which the villain leaped in the air as he dodged them.

Jackal: You may have gotten away with luck this time, Parker! But don't forget that we will meet again!

Symbiote watched as the villain kept leaping till he got through the hole and he couldn't be seen anymore. Not wanting to let him get away, Symbiote went after him by web zipping, and he got on top of the rooftop. He kept turning his head but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Spider-Man: _'Damn, he's gone now…'_

Symbiote: _'Not on my watch!'_ (he tries to use the Spider-Sense in order to track down Jackal) Hey... I think I found him — oh wait, nevermind...he's gone now.

Spider-Man: _'Gone?! He can't be gone! He knows who I am behind the mask!'_

Symbiote: _'Look, just calm down... I know this looks pretty bad, but come on, who in their right mind would believe that a skinny teenager is gonna be Spider-Man in the first place?'_

Spider-Man: _'Uhm...how about my crazy supervillains?!'_

Symbiote: _'...Ok, that does seem pretty bad, but relax! They're crazy but they can't be stupid. There's gotta be at least some evidence in this, and none of them ever really met Peter Parker in the first place.'_ 'Doesn't matter. I still can't allow someone to roam freely who knows my secret!'

Spider-Man: ' _We'll go after him when we get the chance to recover. But right now your body needs rest from a wound like that.'_

He looked down and saw the cops coming towards this way. He didn't really want to cause a panic with the wound, so the Symbiote webbed up his wound to cover it up as much as possible. So he went ahead to jump downwards on the ground, but when he landed on the ground he flinched. He saw George and other cops coming towards him.

George: Where's Warren?!

Symbiote: Hate to say it, but he's not here anymore. He ran the moment he heard you guys coming here.

Stan: Ah great. And just when we had evidence against this guy…

Symbiote: Sorry. Tried to stop him but we were caught off guard at the last second.

George: Do you know where he left?

Symbiote: Last we checked was he was somewhere south away from here.

George: Alright. We'll spread out troops, and in case we do find him, well I'm sure you'll be able to find us.

Symbiote: Got it. Just don't engage this guy head on. He's more on the superhuman leagues now, so damaging him might be a lot harder.

George: We'll see what we can do.

* * *

Symbiote was swinging through the city so he could find the clone version of himself...wherever he was...they may have suspected that he may have been on the warehouse where they fought each other. And it looked like they were correct as he saw the Scarlet Spider just standing on the top.

Symbiote: Hey! (lands down beside him) Thought we would find you here.

Scarlet Spider: I couldn't really think of any other place for you to meet me.

Symbiote: Fair enough.

Scarlet Spider: You...must be Peter Parker's symbiote then?

Symbiote: Pretty much. So, did you by any chance manage to get caught when giving the flash drive?

Scarlet Spider: Not exactly. I gave it to Captain Stacy's office and I saw no-one coming in there.

Symbiote: Well that explains how it took them a little longer to get to the ESU…

Scarlet Spider: Yeah... I guess…

Symbiote: Uh...you alright? You kinda seem pretty down.

Scarlet Spider: It's just that...this whole thing got really confusing all of a sudden. This entire day made no sense.

Symbiote:..Well we can see why that's the case.

Scarlet Spider: So...has Warren been arrested?

Symbiote: Unfortunately, no. He left us with a bad injury and got away.

Scarlet Spider:... I see.

Symbiote: So...what are you gonna do now?

Scarlet Spider: Well, I'll need to find Jackal or Warren on my own. I don't know why, but I just don't like him one bit.

Symbiote: And after that?

Scarlet Spider: I... I really don't know. I don't know who I'm even supposed to be. I know I feel like Peter Parker, but I just don't want that one bit.

Symbiote: So...form your identity?

Scarlet Spider: Maybe…

Symbiote: You got super powers. So maybe you can be a Superhero?

Scarlet Spider: Maybe... Is it alright if you can leave now? I just... I need some time for myself.

Symbiote: Uh… sure I guess?

With that, the Symbiote leaped off in the air and he started swinging in New York, leaving the clone's thoughts to himself.

Symbiote: _'Man...this has been a really weird day.'_

Peter: _'Tell me about it. We found out that there's a clone of us that looks almost just like me, and that the owner of the ESU was a mad scientist that experimented on people by another bad guy that tried to drink his blood yesterday.'_

Symbiote: _'...Don't you think this is a little weird?'_

Peter: _'I just said it, didn't I?'_

Symbiote: _'Not that. This whole winning streak we've been getting.'_

Peter: ' _What do you mean?'_

Symbiote: _'New supervillains we've been fighting, and we won every single battle with them. We got through more dates with Liz than we ever did before, and it's going pretty well. The potential sharing you may or may not get. Found out there was a mastermind that we still don't know off, and nothing bad happened happened much. It's as though that-'_

Peter: _'Things are going our way in life…'_

Symbiote: _'Exactly. The Parker Luck didn't put much effect either…'_

Peter: _'So...are you saying that all these good things that were happening...may end up something horrible?'_

Symbiote: _'Honestly...that may be the case.'_

Peter: _'So...what are we gonna do?'_

Symbiote: _'... I honestly wish I knew…'_

* * *

The Caveman Islands were indeed a lovely place in Florida. Plenty of sun, a pleasant and a comfortable atmosphere that would insure that you couldn't be bothered by anything. Especially for the blond man who was relaxing at these sights. Well it was more so his body that was already relaxing, but his mind was preoccupied with a phone call he was having.

Roman: **So, you mean to tell me that this Parker boy is Spider-Man?**

Jackal: **I know it sounds very far fetched. But I know what I saw with my own eyes.**

Roman: **Wasn't this debunked several months ago?**

Jackal: **So did I. But with the help of a little research, and personal viewing, I've seen more than enough. I even went as far as to tear his mask… though unfortunately I couldn't have any photographic evidence.**

Roman: **And how did he look like by any chance?**

Jackal: **Around 16 or 17 years old. Brown hair and eyes. And apparently seems to live in Queens as well.**

Roman: **Hmmm…**

Jackal: **Well…?**

Roman: **... I'll look into it. Thank you for the information** (ends the call before he went ahead to make another one. It took one ring before his call was answered.)

Menken: **Yes?**

Roman: **I need to know, is it safe to start the experiment?**

Menken: **I was just about to call you about that. But yes, the serum itself now should be safe enough to start the serum.**

Roman: **Good. So now the OZ project can finally begin…**

Menken: **So, how long do you plan on coming back?**

Roman: **I'm still trying to figure that out. It might be around a year or so before I make a comeback in New York.**

Menken: **I see then...anything else?**

Roman: **... Can I ask if you can keep a close eye on Peter Parker?**

Menken: **One of your son's friends? Why exactly?**

Roman: **I just got some interesting information from Warren...about him being Spider-Man? I need to make sure if he is telling the truth.**

Menken: **... Alright…I'll see what I can do.** (the call ends)

Roman just hung his hands at the back of his head while staring at the bright clouds.

Roman: _'Parker...if you really are who I think you are...things are going to get so much interesting when I come back. Though for your sake...enjoy your wins while it lasts, cause when I come back... I will unleash hell upon you!'_

 **#################################################################################################################################################**

 **Well…I'd say this was a decent finale to finish… or underwhelming for some of you. I'm sorry if I couldn't bring any more, but this was all I could come up with.**

 **To be honest with you…I'm starting to get bored of writing this. It's why I ended this so soon. I don't think I'm going to cancel this...at least I hope not. I may still release season 4 but I really don't know when it's coming out.**

 **If you did enjoy this, then thanks for reading this story. I appreciate it.**


End file.
